The Puppy Dog Heir
by Jayneak47
Summary: In this universe, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents were killed and their custody fell to their paternal Uncle Naraku, a powerful demonic crime lord in the city. Naraku pretends to care for his nephews but it's all a ruse as he secretly controls their lives and tries to force them into being his heirs, but he didn't count on Kagome potentially messing up his plans. {Please read!}
1. Chapter 1

**Here's to the beginning of a new Inuyasha Fanfiction. I'm Janeak47 and I hope you love this story as much as I do writing it. You're welcome to review and give ideas, I'd love to here from you, but anyway, here we go! Chapter 1! (Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll go back through later!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"You did what!"

"I ignored him."

"You ignored the nephew of the most powerful demon in the city?!"

Kagome turned on her mother, angry that this was even a problem. "Of course I did!" Her mother shook her head with disdain, but Kagome could see the worry stained on her mother's face. "What's wrong with that?"

"You can't just ignore him, Kagome."

"What right does he have to my attention?"

"Every right!"

"Yeah, if I was afraid of him, and I'm not." She turned to go up to her room but her mother grabbed her arm.

When Kagome looked back into her mother's eyes to tell her to let go, she froze. She had never seen her mother so...aggravated...so delirious with fear. " _ **Talk to him.**_ Don't you know the consequences don't just affect you, but me, your grandfather and your little brother? Just think of what happened to Kikyo…" she sighed, trying to calm down, "just...please...do this one thing...don't ignore him."

Kagome had never seen her mother so frightened, so she nodded automatically, wanting to console her. Before she could even attempt an apology, her mother had let her go and went to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

Up in her room, Kagome thought about the last three years; It felt like everything had happened yesterday. Before she had moved to Tokyo, she had been messaging her cousin Kikyo for all the juicy details about the city and it's resident demons. They IMed back and forth, and soon Kagome learned that Kikyo had a boyfriend by the name of Inuyasha. Kikyo sent her pictures of him and said how he was part of this cool organisation that helped protect the city; he was a sweet half demon and she was really happy with him.

Kagome was so excited to meet him, as her mother was moving her family there next fall. Upon arriving though, that's when they got the bad news - a policeman showed up at their new house, and said that Kikyo and her parents had been murdered. It was assumed to be the crime lord Naraku's doing as he had access to the city's guns for hire. Kagome figured out later that that must have been the organisation Kikyo was talking about.

Kikyo's house was emptied, and all its property was brought to Kagome's house. While routing through a couple of Kikyo's belongings she recognised, she came across the diary. In it were entries that disturbed and angered Kagome, and made her hate Inuyasha's whole family. It turned out that there was more to the murder that the police didn't know.

In the diary, Kikyo talked about her dealings with the crime lord Naraku, and how he had corrupted her relationship with Inuyasha by asking her to hurt him by staying away. He threatened to hurt her family if she didn't and proved he had the power to do it, so she felt she had no choice. She watched Inuyasha become more and more angry with her and it broke her heart to stay away from him and not tell him the true reason why.

Naraku told Kikyo that Inuyasha was his heir, and he wanted his nephews to be isolated so that all they cared about was taking up the family "business" he was in when they were old enough. He was planning to do the same to Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin when he was finished sorting out Inuyasha's little romance with her.

It angered Kagome that her cousin didn't go to the police, and ended up getting killed anyway. Kagome decided that demons, even half demons, were never to be trusted, and her fiery hate for Naraku and his family burned bright in her as she started at the new school. Everytime she saw Inuyasha, it was like a permanent reminder about who they were and what they could do.

So of **course** she ignored him. He had no right trying to talk to her in the first place. She was still new at school and he was in her Algebra class. She was freaking out about a problem, and he had been issued by the teacher to help her out. Despite the complete algebra freak out, she rejected his help and instead asked the guy next to her, Hojo, for his advice. That had gotten her a few surprised and worried looks from the rest of the class but she didn't care about what they thought either. It was only her mother who really got to her.

So that's what had Kagome lying in her bedroom thinking about what she should do if he tried to talk to her again. She'd always been rebellious, every since she first became a teenager. Her mother had told her she had beautiful hair and that she should never change it; not necessarily a command, but first chance she got, she shaved the left side of it, highlighted the right side dark blue and cut away her bangs. When she was old enough to get a license, Kagome went for a motorcycle, and when her mother asked why she came out to her family about her closeted motorcycle obsession. Bully's, fighting, human rights movements, anything that caught her eye was an opportunity for her to rebel. It wasn't always bad, but she just needed a reason to be "alternative", and Inuyasha's family was her new reason. She usually never disappointed her mother…

Until today. She genuinely had never seen her mother so petrified or disappointed by something her daughter had done. So for once she decided to listen to someone. She wouldn't ignore Inuyasha if he tried to speak to her, but she wouldn't necessarily seek him out either; any conversation would be kept at a minimum. She still hated him and his family after all, her mother didn't say she had to hide that.

* * *

The next morning, she dressed in her ripped jeans and tick box "human" t-shirt and went downstairs to have breakfast with her family. Her mother looked tired, and as she set out the pancakes, her hands were shaking.

After Kikyo's death, Kagome's mother had been having terrible insomnia, worried for her family and her daughter. Kagome must have triggered it again from her outburst last night. As her mother sat down, she took her hand and smiled.

"It'll be ok. I won't intentionally cause trouble, I promise,"

That helped to calm her mother, and it was visible in how she relaxed her shoulders and her hands didn't tremble as much. After breakfast, Kagome grabbed her backpack and keys from the counter and headed out the door. Revving the engine on her Ducati Monster 696 motorcycle and headed to school.

Pulling into her parking spot, she watched as Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru pulled in to their reserved spot in a bumblebee looking Camaro. Their silver hair flowed behind them as they pulled in, and she watched as a group of girls swooned. _Idiots_ , she thought to herself as she dismounted and started to walk to class.

Algebra arrived way too early, and to her dismay the teacher was putting everyone in teams to do a race of problems for some prize or something, but it also served as a quiz that they would be graded on. Surprise Surprise, the teacher placed Inuyasha and Kagome together.

"Hey." he smiled slightly, moving a chair closer to her desk. _Good, he's cautious._ She succeeded in hiding a small smile at this. "You don't mind that we've been placed together do you? I'm sure if you complain loud enough to the teacher, she'll place you with Hojo over there."

There was a particular problem that was giving her trouble, and she really needed help with it, so she focused on that as she wasn't ready to talk to the half demon yet. In her peripheral vision she saw his little ears twitch downwards.

"Question 1 is a bit of a dick isn't it." he mused aloud.

"Yeah." she answered without realising.

"One word! What an achievement!" She glared at him and also noticed that he was already on question 4.

"Did you really just use pretending to fail at algebra to talk to me?"

"14 words, a whole sentence, wow! My plan really worked out didn't it." She noticed as he smiled, he had small dimples in his cheeks. "Do you want any help...insert name here?"

"Kagome." she deadpanned.

"And we have a name. I'm-"

"I know exactly who you are." she hissed, going back to her math problem. "Nobody important that's who."

"...Inuyasha. I can't help sensing some hostility here?"

"Damn right there is." At her harsh words, he had the audacity to look confused.

"Did I offend you in some way? I know you're new here...I've seen you around but I can't recall speaking to you before…"

She slammed her pencil on on the desk, gaining attention from the rest of the class. "How can you say that when you knew Kikyo." His face fell when he heard the name. "That's right. She was my cousin, and I know exactly what you and your murderous family of gangsters did to her! So don't pretend to be all nice and cheery when my cousin and her family were killed because of you." She stormed out of the room and didn't look back.

 _God mom is going to kill me for saying all that_.

* * *

After school, she was in no hurry to get home, so she sat on her motorcycle for a little while, but as soon as she revved the engine to leave, a car pulled in front of her spot blocking the exit.

"What the fuck are you-" before she finished, she saw that it was the bumblebee Camaro. Inuyasha opened up the drivers side door and walked around to her. "Get out my way half-demon!"

"You think I had something to do with Kikyo's death?!" he shouted at her.

"It's the end of the day, you could have brought this up at any other time. Right now I want to go home, so MOVE!"

He ignored her shouting and placed both hands on her handlebars, "I cared about Kikyo more than anything! Why would I want her dead?!"

"I don't know, maybe because you're from the most notorious demon gang in the entire city with access to every gun for hire there is!"

"You think I'd kill a girl because she dumped me?! That just because I was raised by a crime lord it automatically makes me like him or any of those thug like demons!?"

"Of course! You wanted to get back at her for leaving you-"

"That's not what I wanted! I'm nothing like my Uncle!"

"...and she only left you because you're stupid Uncle was threatening her!"

He was silent when he realised she had said this, golden eyes in a permanent state of shock. "How do you know that?" he whispered.

"Because I'm her cousin, and I know what happened!" She pushed his hands away from the handlebars and revved the engine again. "Now let me out!"

He still wouldn't move and she couldn't bring herself to run him over when he looked so...upset. _He had to have known...right? But maybe he hadn't._

"You look like her, now that I know the two of you are related." he said to her, completely off subject.

"Yeah...everyone says that..." she didn't know what else to say.

"I'll move now." He got back into his car and moved off outside the car park. As Kagome passed him with her bike, his frozen expression hadn't changed.

* * *

 **Hope you like the first chapter and the plot and everything! R &R! please :D I'll try and update once a week, usually on the weekends like I do with my other fanficitons, it may be weekly or bi-weekly depending on how my week goes, but know that I will update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, here's Chapter 2 of The Puppy Dog Heir! Thank you so much for your patience for an update, it's extra long for you. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll edit later. And there are lots of breaks but I felt like they needed to be there. But other than that enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Inuyasha couldn't believe what Kagome had said to him. Of course his Uncle was dark, he was a crime lord, but he'd never control his nephew like that...would he? Sesshomaru had heard the whole thing and hadn't said anything either.

When they arrived at the mansion, Naraku's secretary informed them that he wanted to meet with them quickly before he went out. They made their way up too the top floor in the elevator.

"Should we mention it?" Inuyasha finally asked his older brother, wanting his advice for once.

"If it's bothering you so much, maybe you **should** ask him." Sesshomaru wasn't one to talk much, but for him to say a whole sentence was even more surprising than Kagome talking to him.

"Ok then...I will."

The elevator doors opened, and their Uncle's office became visible…it was full of demons, as usual. When the people in the room noticed their bosses nephews, they moved to the sides of the room, revealing Naraku at his desk. He looked up and caught sight of the boys, moving his long dark hair out of the way and smiling in their direction.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! It's great to see you. How was your first day back?"

Inuyasha's brother went back to saying one word at this point, possibly on guard in front of all their Uncle's workers. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Naraku looked between his nephews. Something was different between them, especially Inuyasha. "Why would that be?"

The youngest brother wished that they could get a moment alone with their Uncle, which rarely ever happened; every part of their 'family' was always on show.

"A new girl started at school today."

"In her last year of high school? How difficult for her."

"Yes...it turns out she knew Kikyo...well...actually she's Kikyo's cousin." Naraku didn't say anything as his nephew spoke. "She blames us...for Kikyo's death..."

As Inuyasha informed him of Kagome, Naraku had to hold back an extreme look of interest; something stirred in his nephew's soul, something he'd been waiting to stir in Inuyasha ever since he hit puberty. Stealing a look at Sesshomaru, he noticed the oldest brother reacting to this difference as well.

"There's no truth to any of her accusations is there, Uncle?"

"Of course not my boy." Naraku replied with ease, as if he'd been listening the whole time. "This is nothing more than an angry girl, and she has every right to be I suppose. She did lose a family member."

Inuyasha hid a sigh of relief at his Uncle's words. He felt more calm and he knew he could face Kagome tomorrow. As he thought about the new girl, Naraku and Sesshomaru both saw a pulse emit from Inuyasha, but they didn't comment on it. Instead, Naraku smiled and shook his head.

"Well then, thank you for coming up to see me. I've got a bit more work to do so I won't be at dinner, but you two enjoy."

The boys said goodbye to their Uncle and got back into the elevator. Sesshomaru didn't bother asking if Inuyasha believed their guardian because he already knew his brother too well; Inuyasha believed what he had too to avoid unwanted feelings. Before they went into their separate rooms he watched as his brother shut the door, foreboding tickling the back of his neck.

* * *

Inuyasha had tried not to think about her. He'd almost succeeding at forgetting. That sounds bad, but so much had happened, and his emotions had been so unpredictable during that time...the time before...the time before Kikyo left him. He could barely admit it to himself.

They hadn't been together long, but Kikyo was his world. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her lips...just her...with him. He'd never had a girlfriend who made him feel so calm and so in control of his life which was now...beautiful.

When she stopped speaking to him, he didn't understand. It was like some alien had replaced Kikyo. At first she just didn't talk to him during conversations, and then she started avoiding him, and then he barely saw her. Caring and worried he searched and asked around for her, but everyone said they hadn't seen her. When he did find her, she was at home with her family.

He regretted everything that followed.

It was calm at first; they went out into her back garden and he asked her what was wrong and if he could help, almost begging and pleading saying that avoiding him wasn't the answer. If she felt unhappy, all she had to do was tell him. What began to anger him was the pitiful look on her face as she neglected to answer. He remembered shouting at her with every second she was silent, until she was crying at and he honestly didn't care. He broke and she broke and that was it.

Sesshomaru was away on a trip and the only other person Inuyasha had around to confide in was his Uncle. This was one of the brief times he wasn't surrounded by demons. As soon as Naraku asked his nephew how his day want, emotion flowed out of Inuyasha like a roaring river; anger, betrayal, hurt...every thought poured out to his Uncle until he had nothing left but angry unshed tears building on from weeks and weeks of isolation without his Kikyo.

The next morning she was dead. Harsh and to the point but that's how he felt when he heard it on the news: _A schoolgirl identified to be named Kikyo Miko has been found dead on the city shore line on her way to school…_

Kagome's words had brought back that whirlwind of feelings but this time they included the scary thought when she identified her Uncle being involved. It calmed him to know that maybe she was just really upset. He knew Kikyo's death looked like a demon did it, but family was sacred, and his Uncle had no right to meddle. His Uncle had assured him that he had nothing to do with it.

Taking a deep breath he tried to clear his head, but Kagome's face was called to his memory. She wasn't completely identical to Kikyo, if anything it looked like she'd tried her hardest not too look like her cousin.

On top of that, she was edgier than Kikyo was, in personality. Whereas Kikyo was calm, collected and kind, Kagome was brash and wasn't afraid to speak out about what bothered her; She wasn't calm about things, and it was fairly interesting to him. It's not that Kikyo didn't have a fierce side, he knew about it all too well actually, but Kagome showed it off way more in everything she did, from what she wore to how she walked, and that motorcycle…

He would definitely be talking to her again.

* * *

Sesshomaru was off the next day, so Inuyasha didn't have to wait for him before he went into school. He started the Camaro and drove onto the main road. Quarter of the way to school he saw her motorcycle. She was quite capable of controlling the vehicle, which he hadn't doubted at all but it brought a smile to his face to see her on it, once again as brazen as ever.

As she parked in her spot, he parked in his and got out of the car, all the time watching her sit there and check her phone. When she got off her bike he noticed her dark clothes in contrast to her bright blue otaku backpack, and he chuckled to himself again. So there were elements of soft Kagome...

He wouldn't see her again until algebra where she was once again struggling...and her rescuer Hojo wasn't in class. The teacher wasn't in class either, he'd simply set some work for the class to do while he was away, so there was no one to stop Inuyasha from speaking to Kagome. They wouldn't dare stop him, but they would definitely whisper about it, as he heard them doing while he moved closer to her desk.

"It's easier if you try this method." he spoke softly, and started writing on her notebook. She watched with desperate eyes as he mapped out how to find 'x'. "This should help you out with at least this sort of problem, and if you ever need any more help, I could always tutor you." A silver strand of his hair fell into his eyes as he spoke; he'd decided to put it into a bun today but it wasn't the best, so strands were flying all over the place, and he could see her looking at them.

It was a while before she replied, "I was going to ask Hojo to tutor me."

"Well, as you can see," he motioned to the empty desk on her right, "Hojo isn't here."

"Why are you even offering? You know I'm going to say no."

"Because I'm trying to show you that we're not on bad terms, even after yesterday."

She huffed in outrage, "What makes you think that?!"

"I talked to my Uncle ok, and he denied-"

"Yeah, your Uncle and the only guardian you have is definitely going to admit too-" she noticed the class staring at them and lowered her crescendoing voice back down to a whisper. "murdering your girlfriend." She turned away from him and made an effort to get back to her work. "Never trust a demon."

* * *

Through his best efforts he kept trying to talk to her, show many courtesies but she always ignored him. She was still so new that she had nowhere to sit at lunch and he was about to offer a place for her to go, despite feeling her about to refuse, when someone cut in.

"Like she would need your pity seat, Inuyasha. This hot little thing can sit with me." The deep voice belonged to Kōga and without any indication from Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her. "She sat with us yesterday."

"What are you doing, Kōga?" Inuyasha didn't hear the growl in his voice but Kagome did, and that seemed to push her in the wrong direction, towards the wolf demon.

"He showed me around yesterday and was kind enough to introduce me to his friends." She made no sign of wanting to escape his arm. "We started talking about motors and he let me sit with them at lunch. In fact, he even offered to let me come to his house so I could see his dad's Harley Davidson collection, but that's none of your concern is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was lost for words as she didn't wait for his reply, turned around and lead Kōga by the hand into the cafeteria. Something in him dreaded what might happen if he let her go alone to the creeps house. The wolf was notorious for misleading girls as school, but Kagome didn't know that and as stubborn as she was being he would have to follow her, not stalk just...be at a safe distance to hear if she screamed for help.

He watched the two sit in the cafeteria and brooded as they joked and laughed with each other. He knew Kagome was letting the guy get the wrong idea, allowing him to wrap his arm around her and hold her close to him. He didn't let go even after they left to go back to class.

* * *

After school ended he saw them from his Camaro, talking. It seemed as if they'd decided to take Kōga's car to his house, and leave her bike at school, as he had to follow his fast and insane driving through the city.

Reaching Kōga's neighborhood, Inuyasha forced himself to stop driving. He couldn't be seen by them so he couldn't very well drive straught up to the wolf's house, and also he couldn't be seen by anyone else in the neighbourhood either. Kōga's father was part of a gang lower down from Naraku's. Not liking their status at the bottom they often had altercations with his Uncle's demons. To lessen the chance of trouble, Inuyasha decided to wait behind a couple of trees. He knew Kagome was capable of taking care of herself, but it was getting dark and she had no way home. He felt obligated to stay and look out for her...so he did.

* * *

Kagome exited Kōga's car looking up at the big house that faced her. It wasn't a palace but it was bigger than her meagre place.

"My dad's not rich or anything." Kōga said, taking her hand and leading her to the front door.

"I bet he isn't." she replied sarcastically.

"Hahaha, the motorcycles are this way." he led her outside to what looked like an enormous shed and as he opened the huge doors, Kagome felt like she'd died and gone to motorcycle heaven.

There were so many models that Kagome could hardly hold in her breath, as she talked about one after the other, and there seemed to be no end.

To his credit, Kōga watched and listened, not as interested as her but still curious at her abundance of knowledge. If he was completely honest with himself, he had merely guessed she was a motorcycle enthusiast and had used his knowledge to strike up a good conversation with her. Now though, in his house, watching her talk about engines and the like, he was finding it hard not to be turned on by it all.

"...the amount of money he, your dad I mean, must have..." she drifted off, finally taking a breath. He took that opportunity to pull her away from the Harley's to lean with him on the back wall. Kagome smiled awkwardly at first wondering what was happening, and where he was taking her.

"You know a lot about engines, and how they run don't you?" he whispered into her ear, pulling her close and rubbing his hands down her back.

Immediately she pushed him fiercely away, "What the hell are you doing?"

He gave her a languid look in response, "You think strutting around my garage and bending you're sexy ass over a couple of bikes wasn't provocative in any way?" He grabbed her back and again tried to feel her up, but she kneed him in the crotch, before turning and attempting to leave.

He snarled, annoyed, "You really should have found out more about me before you agreed to come to my house." and then he lept for her, using his demon strength now to latch his hands around her waist. They landed on the shed floor which bruised her side.

"Let me GO!"

The door crashed open and as quick as Kōga had jumped onto her, he was taken off by a force she couldn't see.

"You dare fucking touch her?" the voice said, dark and murderous as the force struck at Kōga in any way it could. Kagome got up slowly holding her hurt arm from her fall and tried to make out in the light who it was. Silver hair glowed in the light and she seriously could not believe it.

"Inuyasha?!" she shouted.

"What are you doing here, mongrel?" Kōga growled at him when he finally got away, a slit of red on his face. Kagome noticed long claws on Inuyasha's hands.

"Making sure you don't take advantage of another girl who knows nothing about you and who you really are." Inuyasha went for Kōga again, but a hand held him back. He reached out his claws to cut away whatever kept him from destroying the mutt of a wolf who had dared touch…

"INUYASHA!" ...Kagome. She shouted at him with such anger and annoyance, but she was also scared. Sacred of his sharp claws and harsh brutal words. The fire burning inside him that was lit by her scream extinguished as he looked into her eyes and didn't recognise himself. "Let's just leave."

"...Okay."

* * *

Kagome had no choice but to join the idiot in his car. She had no idea what he was doing there but she didn't want to ask, as he was her only ride. They drove in silence on the way back to school, but instead of turning in, Inuyasha drove past it with no intention of turning.

"What are you doing?"

"It's too late for you to be on the roads by yourself. You're bike will be safe at school, I'll pick you up tomorrow and you can bring it back home then."

"What gives you the right to make decisions for me like this this?!" she was so aggravated she deicided to ask the dog her question, "What were you even doing at Kōga's?!"

"Looking after you! You have no idea what he's like and what he's capable of. He's a dirty wolf demon that is sex crazy ok. Maybe you should learn about people before you willingly go to their houses, especially if they're guys."

"The one thing I know about you could get me killed, but I'm still in a car with you, maybe you should tell me to get out!"

"STOP IT!" his voice roared. Kagome trembled in her seat, and Inuyasha could smell her fear like a thick mist coating his nose. He became aware that his inner fire was burning again, he wasn't himself and it was scaring him as well as her.

He stopped the car at a junction and turned the engine off. He tried to calm down again, draw his claws back in and feel less...controlling and violent...he'd never felt like that before; Maybe angry and annoyed but not like this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you." his claws retracted and he took a deep breath before looking at her. Her blue eyes were big and round. "I know you don't like me, but I **was** trying to be nice before. Are you so stubborn and hateful of me that you'll go straight into the arms of a rapey wolf demon?"

"It's not like you're on my most liked list." she huffed.

"I told you my Uncle had nothing to do with Kikyo's death."

"Is that a mantra that you tell yourself to make yourself feel better?" she dead-panned. He was about to disagree but she continued to speak, "Your Uncle is practically a corrupt vigilante. No matter how justified his dealings are, to seek justice and what not, murder is still illegal. He can't just kill who he wants and distribute his own judgement, especially with a firing squad of known criminals, who are also demons."

He sighed, "What do you want me to say? I was born into this...family."

"So leave it." she said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Like it's so easy. Even if I did leave everything I've ever known, would you like me any more than you already do? You hate all demons remember, and I'm only half." He reminded her. It was Kagome's turn to sigh and he took that as a sign to carry on. "I've never involved myself in what my Uncle does, and neither has my brother. He's purely family and he knows that."

"Still-"

"I'm sorry about what happened to Kikyo, and I wished I could have been there to help her but she pushed me away. I have to tell myself there was nothing I could do." In fact, that was the first time he had told himself such a thing, even out loud. "All I ask is that you don't judge and don't be naive either...if today is any indication."

To his credit, she smiled a little, "I got to knee a guy in the crotch. Best day I've had since moving here."

They both shared a laugh, and that was when Inuyasha started the car again. Kagome directed him down the many roads to her address and when they entered the driveway, they could see the kitchen lights were on as the curtains weren't closed. Kagome's mother could be seen moving around, and when she noticed the car lights she looked straight at the duo.

"Better wave so she knows who you are." Kagome told Inuyasha before waving herself.

"Why?"

"She had a major panic attack when I told her I ignored you in Algebra. She was scared I'd put myself in danger or something by snubbing you."

"God...is that what everyone thinks about my family?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged. "Anyway, don't be late tomorrow. I have early classes." Then Kagome hopped out of the car, and shut the door, but her head lingered in the window. "By the way, Inuyasha…"

She paused, looking at him...His hair flowed behind him in the moonlight and she could see why her cousin was taken with this dog boy. He was very masculine, but his ears poking out from his head toned him down. That silver hair though...was so elegant and different.

She shook her head, chuckling to herself for agreeing on her cousin's tastes for once. Inuyasha looked slightly confused.

"Just thank-you for coming to help me today, alright?" she finished.

He beamed almost, his teeth shining at her, "No problem."

* * *

Kagome's mother opened the door as soon as the car backed out. She passed her mother without a second glance until her mother called up the stairs.

"Was that Inuyasha who gave you a ride home?"

"Yep."

"Oh." The pleased look on her mom's face caused Kagome to laugh.

 **Kagome laughed all the way to bed.**

* * *

 **I'm in no rush with this fanfiction, and it's different from other's I've written because I'm focusing on things other than the love interest and stuff, even though that will be there, it's more realistic than what I usually do. So tell me what you think please with a REVIEW if I am worthy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to Kaggy-Higgs88 and Azraelnight for their reviews, they made me very happy. I had to rush to update this, because I injured my hand on friday and had to wait for it to get better to type this up. Hope you like it though :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Inuyasha wasn't late to Kagome's house and she was glad for that. She'd woken up from a nightmare at 4 in the morning about Kōga succeeding at...well whatever he had planned to do. She spent the rest of the morning thinking about how stupid she was to let her guard down around the wolf. What happened to not trusting a demon? It went out of the window when he caught her interest about motorcycles...that was probably his plan too...When eight o'clock rolled around, she couldn't believe how happy she was to hear the Camaro roll up.

She kissed her mother goodbye and stepped out the door, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. The dog demon was leaning against the passenger side door and when he saw her he smiled a little bit. She didn't smile back but it was nice...sort of. He opened the door for her and she got in to strap her seatbelt on.

As he got into the driver's side and did the same, he laughed. "I like what you're wearing."

She looked down at her outfit. It was a simple black dress with pleats with some ripped leggings and combat boots. "Why are you laughing?"

"Lots of dark black with that bright yellow bag just makes quite a statement, that's all." he carried on laughing while she looked at the backback she'd picked up. Her mom must have swapped her bags. She was always doing that saying, " _A splash of colour never hurt anyone"_. Kagome hit Inuyasha on the shoulder in annoyance as he started the engine.

On the main road, he drove carefully and paid attention to the road. While he looked out of the windshield, she found herself looking at his hair. It was still in a man bun, seemingly the same from yesterday, but more wisps of hair were free. They moved in the wind from his window, over his forehead and around his neck. Kagome envied his silver colour and wondered which parent he got the genes from.

"What are you concentrating so intently on?" he asked without turning to her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Your massive ego filled forehead." she said, before turning to face the road again. He started to laugh anew, just as they were turning into the school parking lot.

Kagome's eyes wandered straight to her bike...well...where her bike should have been. Her heart constricted in absolute terror as she looked at the now empty space.

"Where is it?!" she shouted as Inuyasha turned off the engine. He followed her line of sight and found what she was looking at. "YOU said it would be safe here!"

Inuyasha turned back to her looking confused, "They lock the gates and have an alarm system, not to mention security cameras. It should have been fine!"

"SHOULD?" she looked back over at the spot, still empty, but then she noticed someone standing directly parallel to it. The person caught her eye and smiled, glinting fangs at her, his grin saying he knew exactly what she was missing. It was Kōga. Inuyasha caught sight of him at the same time, but was too late catching Kagome before she barreled out the door and towards the wolf demon.

Even as she walked towards him without any hesitation, her fists still trembled as she remembered her dream...she bit her lip and carried on until she reached him.

"Where's my bike, jackass?!"

"Oh hi, Kagome, nice to see you again. I hope you enjoyed last night." he chuckled, his human friends laughing along with him. She heard Inuyasha growl as he finally stepped up next to her.

"Quit the antics, where's my fucking bike?!"

"I have no idea-" Before Kōga finished speaking Kagome grabbed him by his shirt collar and brought him down to her level. He must have been shocked by her advance because he didn't have a chance to overpower her with his demon strength.

"I spent five years of my life saving for that bike, you are not going to use it in a juvenile attempt to annoy me. If you've DONE ANYTHING TO IT I SWEAR-"

"What is going on here?" They all turned around to the teacher that had just come outside. Kagome released Kōga reluctantly, gaining a smug smile from him.

"Her motorcycle has gone missing sir." Inuyasha replied for her, since she had chosen not to speak.

"I guess she is blaming Kōga here. Well, if you make a complaint in the office, we'll get to the bottom of it Miss Higurashi. There's no need for violence"

Kagome nodded but still had eyes on Kōga. She looked at his smug little face and wanted to rip it off, but Inuyasha held her arm back. Before she knew it, they were walking into the school.

* * *

Algebra was terrible for Kagome, not only because it was...well, really hard once again, but also because she was completely distracted. Kōga hadn't gotten in any trouble yet and the police weren't even involved. The last two hours, the teachers had been checking their "security cameras." What a bunch of shit.

"They're called the Steel Fang." She looked up to see that Inuyasha had moved closer to her again while doing his work.

"What?"

"The gang Kōga's family is apart of is called the Steel Fang. They are petty thieves who steal all sorts of things. They could have taken your bike, but the police will never find it again."

She sighed, "I don't doubt it. The teachers haven't even called for their help." she saw that he stayed silent instead of answering which irked her, "So what do you suggest I do? Don't give me all this information and then just shut up."

"I could ask my Uncle for help."

"No."

"But you want your bike back don't you?"

"Yes, but I'd rather do it myself than ask for any help from...him."

"Kagome, he knows more about this city than we do, what's the harm in asking?"

"WHAT'S THE HARM?!" The bell signaled the end of class, and she stormed out, Inuyasha close on her heels.

"I know you still think he's a criminal, but that's why I'm offering to ask him for help. Wouldn't a criminal know more than the police would?"

She stopped without facing him, biting her lip. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to let him know that yet. It felt wrong even thinking about it, but the bike...that bike was five years of her life working...and working…

She turned around, almost hitting Inuyasha in the face, "Fine, you can ask him. After that I want nothing to do with him, understand?"

He nodded, his ears perking up. She suspected if he had had a tail he would wag it. The thought was giggle worthy but she walked away trying not to think of him as an actual dog.

"Hey wait Kagome!" he shouted.

"What now?!"

"You have nowhere to sit at lunch now, so why don't you come and meet my friends?"

"Well, come on then!" she pointed towards the cafeteria, but he just shook his head.

"We don't eat in there. Follow me."

* * *

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, up flight after flight of stairs until they came to a big double door.

"You're allowed up here?" she asked.

"Nope." he pushed the opened and the bright sun hit Kagome's eyes harshly. Inuyasha's grip on her is what moved her forward, and when she finally felt she would be able to see, she opened her eyes...to the most magnificent view of the city she had ever seen. Moving away from Inuyasha she stepped closer to the edge, marveling at every building and street that was touched by the bright sun...so beautiful…" _only_ _to a country girl"_ she imagined Kikyo saying.

"Who's the beauty you have there with you, Inuyasha? Not the one you've been chasing around for the last two days I hope...not that you can't chase whoever you like..." Kagome turned to face a table she hadn't noticed upon her entrance to the roof. Sitting at it was a boy, girl and some sort of cat. Inuyasha sat down next to them and began to introduce them to her.

"The one with the compliment is Miroku, ignore him if you can. This lovely lady here is Sango with her pet Kirara." The cat purred up at Kagome. She smiled slightly at it while taking a seat opposite Inuyasha.

"So you do have friends?" she asked sarcastically. They all laughed, which she supposed was good.

"Yeah, he's just been hiding us on the roof while he's been hiding you downstairs." Miroku joked back.

"I haven't been hiding her." Inuyasha argued.

"He definitely hasn't been hiding me." Kagome was disgusted by the prospect as she took out her lunch.

"So you _**were**_ avoiding him then, how interesting." Miroku commented, which made Inuyasha promptly punch him.

"We heard about your bike being stolen. Don't worry, being friends with Inuyasha has it's perks." Sango told her, picking up her cat to stroke it.

"Thanks, but he's not my friend." A silence followed her statement where no-one said anything.

Miroku decided to try his hand at speaking after enough time passed, "Well he was right, you do look like Kikyo. Are you sure you're not more than cousins?"

"We...were just cousins. My mother and her sister looked quite alike as children as well...it's a family thing. Speaking of family, where's your brother Inuyasha?" she deflected the attention from herself onto him, not just to get out of the spotlight but also to find out more about him and his supposed family.

"He was on a trip, but he should have been back by now. They'd told his class they'd be back by lunch time."

"He's probably with Rin, you know what they're like." Sango said smiling.

"Rin?"

"His girlfriend."

"Right."

"Lucky her." Kagome looked at Sango like she was insane, "What? He's got that whole silent mysterious thing going on. Who doesn't like that?"

"Do you finish early today Kagome?" Miroku interrupted to ask her next.

"Yes, after lunch I can go home."

"I'll be driving her again." Inuyasha told him.

"I never asked you too."

"How else were you going to get home?"

"Anyway...I thought maybe it'd be a good idea to show her the archery club that is open for students who get out early. Kikyo used to go, maybe she would want too..."

"Of course she did," Kagome almost laughed at the nostalgic thought, "she was an archer in our village, both of us were, it was the only sport our school supported."

"Well perfect, you should totally go."

"While you go, I'll go talk to my Uncle and have news for you about your bike when I get back, how does that sound?"

Kagome looked at the two humans that easily sat with Inuyasha. Not even the fact that he was a demon, or the fact that he was part of a family that did the worst things kept them from being his friends.

"Fine."

* * *

"There's a uniform?" Kagome looked at all the archers in their kimono's and the like.

"It's the only thing old fashioned about this city, aren't you happy?" Inuyasha said smiling.

"No."

He laughed some more as she hesitantly walked towards the instructor on the field. As soon as he thought she was okay, he drove out of the parking lot towards the main road wondering what he was going to say to his Uncle.

His Uncle could be twisted when you asked for favours, almost in a Rumplestiltskin type way; you had to give something to get something. He thought about what he was about to give up when he entered the gates to his "home" and clicked the up button on the elevator.

The office wasn't as full as before, which he was grateful for, and he walked through the rest of the demons towards his Uncle's desk.

"Inuyasha? Home early?" Naraku didn't even look up to answer.

"Yes, but it's because I wanted to ask for your...help."

This caused his Uncle to raise his head. His long hair parted to reveal his red demon eyes. They looked amused as well as slightly surprised.

"Must be something very interesting if you're coming to me for help with it. I can't remember the last time you or Sesshomaru asked me for help."

"It's the new girl...her bike got stolen last night, I think by the Steel Fang."

"Ah."

"Yeah. I don't want any trouble about it, I just want to know where it is so she can have it back. She spent five years earning for that bike."

Naraku stared at his nephew, thrilled to hear more talk about this new girl. Inuyasha was showing so much promise...now that his demon was awakening. It awakened more every time he said her name, so how could Naraku refuse to help.

"I'll have it delivered to her address."

"Wait...that's it? You don't want anything in return?"

"Usually I would, I'm glad you understand how I work Inuyasha, but you see...I'm already getting something out of this. Don't worry your head about it.

"Alright then," Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks." he was about to leave when his Uncle called him back.

"Inuyasha, tell me when Sesshomaru gets back would you, please?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Kagome walked away from the field, happy to be back in her own clothes, towards the parking lot to wait for Inuyasha. It was fun to be apart of archery again, especially when so many people talked to her about Kikyo and her amazing skill with a bow. She wasn't as good as Kikyo but it..was nice, really nice.

The Camaro turned in and drove up towards her, passenger door side correctly parallel when the car stopped. She got in and looked over at the dog demon who was once again beaming.

"I'm guessing he agreed to help." she said sarcastically.

"Yep." he drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road again, this time in the direction of Kagome's house.

She sighed, finally relaxing after the start of the whole missing bike crisis, "I'm never leaving my bike anywhere again."

"Well...I suppose it's my fault, I'm sorry." he looked over to her once, with a solemn apologetic smile.

"I'm the one who went with Kōga so...we can both have some blame, how's that?"

When he drove into her driveway, he stopped a little further away from the front door this time. This was because in front of them, blocking the path, was Kagome's motorcycle.

"Oh My God!" she jumped out of the car heading straight for the vehicle. She could only manage to stare as it shined in the twilight, not a single scratch on it. Footsteps came up behind her as Inuyasha stood on the other side. "How did he get it here so fast?"

"I...don't know. He has his ways of course." he moved around it to her side, also making sure nothing was wrong with it. He had no way of knowing a hug was coming his way.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you so much." she whispered, earnestly.

Her hug was tight; arms around his neck and lips so close to his ear he could feel her warm breath as she spoke. Every bit of him came alive at her touch. Not only did his skin tingle but her words made his insides flutter. Not of his own will, he felt his claws grow and his fangs lengthen for a brief moment before relaxing...it excited his demon for her to touch him. Just her acceptance of him in this moment made him feel like...like it couldn't be simply explained in any other way except _**powerful**_. It just meant more than he ever thought; to finally be accepted by the girl who had had an utter hatred for him the past couple days.

That was when Inuyasha realised his demon had awoken, and it was definitely because of Kagome.

Ignoring that thought for the moment, he lifted his arms to hug her back but she pulled away before he could. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" she said in goodbye, stepping towards her house.

"Wait!" he stopped her and dug in his pocket for something he'd picked up before he'd left home. His hand caught the string and he was able to pull the necklace out of his pocket. "I want you to have this." He held it out to her. Kagome looked at the necklace and at the shard of pink hanging from the middle. "I was going to give it to Kikyo, and if I had...I'm sure she would want you to have it now."

"What is it?"

"A shard from a _sacred jewel_ diamond."

She took a step towards him without realising it, entranced by the necklace, "It's beautiful."

"Wear it." he told her, and she nodded. Carefully, he moved behind her and unclasped the necklace. She moved her hair out of the way and he pulled the necklace over her head to clasp it again, and as he let go, his fingers just grazed her skin. He pulled his hand away quickly, hoping not to draw blood with his claws. She turned around to him, but thankfully still staring at the jewel as it fell just above her chest.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

He walked back down the drive to get into his car, and as he started it, he saw her from her bedroom window still staring at the necklace. He could have sworn she smiled to herself.

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought with a nice review please, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**God, with this chapter, I really didn't want to stop writing, so it was difficult to find a cut off point. I don't really know if I'm confident on one scene in particular but I'll let your lovely reviews tell me whether I did good. So here's chapter 4. BTW thanks to Technochocolate and Inuwoman3773 for their lovely reviews :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's car outside looking brand new. He must have picked it up on the way back.

At that moment he remembered that he had said he would tell his Uncle when his brother had returned, so he headed straight up to the office.

"Inuyasha? Come to ask another favour?" Naraku teased, keeping a good eye on his nephews mood. He was positively raging with radiance.

"No Uncle, just telling you Sesshomaru's here." Inuyasha noticed that his Uncle perked up after hearing this. He picked up the phone on his desk.

"Helen?" He was speaking to the secretary, "When you see Sesshomaru can you send him up here please? Thanks." he hung the phone up.

"Any particular reason why you want to see him?"

Naraku thought about telling his nephew, but he wasn't quite ready yet. It was fine of course, Inuyasha would find out soon enough, fate was working it's way to him. First came Sesshomaru, then his little brother and everything would be secure.

"I just want to talk about his aspirations after he finishes school, that's all. You have homework to do I suppose, no need for you to stay up here."

Inuyasha turned to leave, but couldn't figure out why he had a terrible feeling in his stomach. He tried to ignore it.

* * *

Friday morning was dreary as it chose that day to rain down like the world was ending. Inuyasha's first thought was about Kagome riding her bike on those wet slippery roads and he decided he had to leave early to pick her up. His instincts were right too; as he pulled up to her house, Kagome opened her front door. She ran over to his car and he rolled down the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Knowing what I know about road safety and how far you have to ride and how the weather is, I thought I'd pick you up early and take you to breakfast. Get in, you look cold." She did look cold, she hadn't dressed in much, just a tshirt and some ripped jeans, probably because she hadn't seen the rain until opening her front door. He noticed the necklace swinging from her neck and warmed knowing she was still wearing it.

She sighed as she hopped into the car, already shivering. In response he turned on the heat and let the car heat up.

"Don't know why you bothered, my mother does have a car."

"I'm still trying to get on a friendly basis with you, Kagome, if you hadn't noticed." He smiled at her and her look of surprise wasn't as great as all the other times. Maybe it was finally sinking in that he really wasn't going to stop trying to be her friend. Not after yesterday anyway.

Turning away from her, he took his silver hair out of it's man bun and let it cascade down past his shoulders. It wasn't as long as Sesshomaru's but it was still pretty long. He'd noticed Kagome looking at his hair the last time she was in the car...he realised he _wanted_ her to look and just like clockwork she did. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her staring. He tried to hide his smile as he reversed out of her garden.

"So where are you taking me for breakfast?"

"There's a pancake place in the mall near school."

"Pancakes?"

"Who doesn't love a good pancake on a rainy day like this?"

"Kikyo did." she whispered. He almost stopped the car in his shock. He'd forgotten. Kikyo had loved the place they were heading to now and they used to stop there before school all the time. "Don't confuse me with her, Inuyasha. We're not the same person."

In his peripheral vision he looked at her. Her hair was up today and he could see her all of her face. She looked a lot like Kikyo, but how could he mix them up when he felt a fire inside himself he'd never felt with Kikyo, no matter how much he had loved her?

"I'd never confuse you with her." he assured her, as well as himself.

She stayed silent as he drove and he hoped she'd believed him. He didn't want her to think he was trying to replace Kikyo with her, no matter how much he missed her...This was all about friendship. He repeated it to himself a couple times, almost missing Kagome's next question.

"So what side of your family do you get your hair colour from? I noticed your brother has silver hair too."

"We get it from our dad's demon side...well I do anyway. Sesshomaru is a full demon."

"He is?!"

"You didn't know? Well, you've never really met him have you? He'll be back in school today, when we get there I'll introduce you."

"So you have a human mother?"

"Had."

She paused to look apologetic, "Sorry, yeah."

"You're not intruding, go ahead and ask anything, we're nearly there."

She nodded and continued on, "What was her name?"

"Izayoi."

"What made her fall for a demon?"

He took a minute to think about it. "She told me it was his persistence to do what was right in a city so lacking in justice. Demons weren't as numerous back then but in my mother's adulthood that's when they started to openly move here and cause trouble. I remember her telling me...well, she hated demons just as much as you do," he chuckled at the thought, "but he avenged her father's death, killing a strong demon. Because of that she wanted to share that life with him and joined the family. She started to learn there were different demons out there who weren't all that bad, and changed her mind about...well them being all dangerous."

"Who was Sesshomaru's mother?"

"Ask him when you meet him today. We're here." Inuyasha parked the car and they ran into the shopping mall between the raindrops. They got up to the second floor and Inuyasha directed Kagome to the seating for "Flip 'n' Cake".

He ordered for both of them; blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. For once Kagome didn't argue with him and he could see why when their plates were brought to the table. She ate it all like it was the last meal on earth and then asked for another which she savoured a bit more than the first.

"Guessing you like blueberry then?"

"Love it. One of the things me and KIkyo loved more than anything were blueberries in our food. Blueberry pancakes, blueberry muffins…" she went on and on, but Inuyasha started chastising himself again. Every nice thing he tried to do reminded her of Kikyo. "Thanks for bringing me here and reminding me of that. I miss her." This stopped him. She was smiling, at him, outright, without any hesitation.

"You're welcome." he smiled back, finally happy he'd done something right.

"She said you were a great guy."

"Do you believe her now?"

"Partially." she teased, and then she went back to eating.

When they both finished they still had at least twenty minutes to kill before heading to school, so he suggested she look around.

"I doubt you've had time to look, let alone shop, since moving here."

"True." She said, heading into the first clothing store they came too. She ran all over the place and he loved watching; she even bought a couple of things, t shirts mostly, a skirt here and there.

He was about to tell her it was time to go when she stopped in front of a tattoo parlour. She watched as a man rolled up his sleeve showing his bare skin, which was then promptly stabbed with a needle.

"You interested in tattoos, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Not really." he scrunched up his nose, knowing she couldn't see him. He actually really hated them. All the demons that worked for his Uncle had tattoos and it was unnerving.

"I think one would really suit you. Silver hair and tattoos…"

"What?"

She turned away quickly, letting go of what she was about to say. "Nothing." He watched her linger on some sketches in the window before finally walking away. Maybe she was into ink, but he didn't really want to ask.

They headed back towards the entrance of the building to the car park. He unlocked the doors to the car and let her in before getting in himself and starting the engine.

"Why don't you plait some of your hair?" she asked, as he drove onto the main road.

"My mom used to before she died, probably wishing she had a daughter. In all that time I never learned how."

"I could do it for you."

"That would involve touching a demon you hate. Also, that would involve a friendly inclination to said demon."

"You're not so bad, ok." she seemed to be blushing, perhaps out of embarrassment or of being proved wrong, but it was still cute.

"Whatever you like, Kagome."

She was warming up to him and she knew it. It was difficult when he was...well to use his mother's words "persistent" in terms of being nice and sorta chivalrous. He had even opened the car door for her like a gentleman. Kikyo must have fallen head over heels for that, but not Kagome.

From the rain they ran into school heading to their lockers. His was slightly close to hers but not too close that in the future she could always count on him to be there in the mornings. Even after that relieving thought, he still got his books quicker than she did and returned to her in a second. "I'll see you in Algebra right?"

"As much as I'm tempted to skip, I have to pass it. So yeah you will."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. We have lunch straight after so I'll show you where we eat when it rains."

"Another place you're not allowed into right?"

"Of course. See ya."

He waved, and she waved back. She thought to herself about what he'd said about his mother getting over her hatred for demons. She supposed with men like the Taisho's, it was difficult to hate them when they were so..nice. She didn't think about his Uncle though, the ruling was still out on him...and maybe Sesshomaru too, since she had yet to meet him.

As she had now met Sango, she noticed her in English when she walked through the door. Her cat was still with her and it was just sleeping away on her desk.

"Did you do the reading?"

* * *

Algebra came too quickly for Kagome. Of course, this time the teacher was in attendance and he surprised them all with a quiz, which after completion, they promptly got in partners to mark. Inuyasha was next to her in a heartbeat.

"Oh...Kagome." his pity was palpable as he looked at her paper. She placed her head on the desk and pretended to weep.

"How bad is it?"

"3/20"

She gagged on her tears. "I have to pass."

"You did manage to use the method I gave you last time. Why don't I come to your house after school? I'll be dropping you off there anyway; I'll help you with your algebra and as a reward I'll let you plait my hair."

"Like that's a real reward..."

"Well, I've seen you eyeing it...as well as my ears." She felt her cheeks burn but she managed to keep a straight face.

"Silver hair is an aberration, of course I was looking. And fine, my mother would love that. The great Inuyasha Taisho at my house. She'll cook you dinner..."

"How nice. I'm hungry just thinking about it." he said jokingly, and like his wish had been granted, the bell for lunch rang. "Great, come on."

He led her down the corridor to the middle of the school which was emptying, as everyone was heading in the opposite direction. He came in front of some double doors and inside was the main hall. Red seats lined the side they were on, but in front of them was a huge stage.

"Sango helps the theatre company so she has rights to be in here, so by extension so do we."

Hearing her name, Sango waved at them from the stage and with her was Miroku and the mysterious Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and her made their way to the stage, and sat down next to the rest of the group.

"How are you today, Kagome?" Miroku asked. He still seemed to have a flirtatious spark in his eyes when he spoke to her, but it had lessened today.

She smiled in return hoping to lift his spirits. "I'm okay."

"Sango tells me you got your bike back."

"Yeah, Inuyasha helped a lot. I hate to admit it but so did his Uncle."

"You asked him for help?" Sesshomaru burst in awe, almost whispering in some sort of outrage.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stated, "this is Sesshomaru." Inuyasha introduced him to her like his brother hadn't even spoken.

"Hello." she tried in greeting but he never even looked at her, all his attention on his brother.

"He's in the year above us, but since Rin usually hangs around with us, she's in our year, he has no choice but to sit with us lowerclassmen." The group seemed to laugh at that, but not Sesshomaru. Instead he jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, walking him quickly towards the door.

"We need to talk." Kagome heard him say, before the double doors closed.

"Sibling tension." Sango explained, and they all carried on eating.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?" Inuyasha couldn't help yelping as his older brother threw him against the wall.

"Why did you go to our Uncle for help?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because it was Kōga who had taken the bike. I knew Uncle Naraku would know where to get it, and he was generous in doing me the favour."

"He didn't ask for anything in return?"

"No. Why are you so violent right now? It's not like you..."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and upon inhale he sensed the raging fire in his brother.

"I'm guessing Kagome is happy now?" he pondered.

At the mention of her name the fire piqued and Inuyasha's heart rate increased without his knowledge.

Instead he proudly answered, "Yes. Yes, she is."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sighed, "have you realised that you're demon has awoken?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother in shock, not remembering it was obvious to full demons when this happened, not that they always mentioned it. "Yes."

"Because of Kagome?"

Less ecstatic he answered again, "Yes."

"Did it ever occur to you that our Uncle noticed this too, that he wanted this to happen, which is why he didn't ask for anything in return? Half demons become so unstable when their full demon spirit awakens. Did you not think that he would want to take advantage of that fiery uncontrollable power inside of you for his own purposes?!"

Inuyasha's brother had never spoken to him so much, especially with that much fervor. He tried to understand but couldn't, "But why would he do that?"

"Because he still wants us to take over his dirty 'business'! You think when he asked the first time and we said no, he would just let it go?"

"Of course. We're his only family, and he respects that-"

"No he doesn't, little brother. He has no other heirs, no children. All he has is us and he will do anything to get us...force us to comply. His devious plans infiltrate our very lives, our futures. He's pulling the strings of this entire city…" his voice took on a darker tone, "Kagome had the right idea."

"What?"

"Of course he hurt Kikyo. All your attention was on her, and she wasn't even awakening your demon, so what does he do? Kills her."

"No." Inuyasha said quietly, dreading to think his brother right. After Kagome telling him and now his brother… "No, no, no!"

"Kagome is the center of your attention now and he knows exactly what her presence, her very name, does to you, so he's going to use her-"

"Shut up!"

"He's going to use her to awaken that angry rage your demon possesses, and with my calm strength and your brutal anger, we are finally the heirs he wants." After saying this, all the strength of his argument sputtered out, and he slid onto the wall next to Inuyasha.

"But..he said-"

"It doesn't matter what he said, Inuyasha, or what he claimed. I know the truth. I wish I'd known sooner but I now know…"

It took a while for Inuyasha to puzzle it out, and when he did, fear clutched his heart. "Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. "Where is Rin?!" Instead his brother's head just lowered.

"Keep a close eye on Kagome, Inuyasha. This is only just beginning." And then he walked away.

* * *

Kagome noticed a change in Inuyasha's mood when he returned, plus his brother didn't come back with him. The rest of the day she saw him in the halls and expected his annoying friendly smile and his ears to twitch when he saw her, but they didn't. He was late getting to the car as well and she realised it annoyed her.

She felt like she needed to fix it, and she did things the way she knew how, she confronted him. "What happened to being all cheery and not giving up the friendly fight? What's your problem right now?"

"Nothing." he quipped.

"Couldn't be nothing, droopy ears. _Friends_ talk to each other don't they? Tell me what's wrong."

"You would only say _I told you so_."

"Maybe so, but at least you'd get it off you're chest."

"I don't want to talk about it, Kagome."

"Why not? I bet if you just-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He roared. His claws grew twice as fast this time and he felt his fangs lengthen with a hunger. Kagome stared at him in utter horror.

In Inuyasha's head a voice, voices, screamed at him; to protect, always protect no matter the cost. She was his and no one else's. She should always do as he said. Her pestering, her stubbornness, was aggravating, and her fear of him silenced it. He was more powerful, he was the one in charge and if anyone dared to hurt her…

"Inuyasha….I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it. Just...calm down." In her eyes, he recognised a serenity and it coated him in a soothing embrace. Everything sharp retracted and he opened his renewed golden eyes at her, calm. She still looked so afraid of him, and Inuyasha now knew what his brother had meant by uncontrollable rage. Once it was unleashed, it was hard to reign back...unless it was Kagome. She had managed to do it with her voice.

"I didn't mean-" he started.

"I know." she didn't bat an eyelid, or want to talk about it, or talk at all anymore. She had to get over her fear and calm down too. She stepped into his car and waited. A few seconds later he joined her, started the engine and they were on their way to her house.

* * *

 **Hey so how was that. It's long but feels short, I'll probably update again after I get a few reviews cause I kept writing even after the cut off point. WHat did you think of the scene with Sesshomaru? Be honest, I can take it. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to MrsDauntless for her review, and thanks to all the readers still reading. Hopefully you like what you see, so let me know in a review! Here is...**

 **Chapter 5**

They made their way there in silence, neither plucking up the courage to start a conversation with the other. When they finally made it to Kagome's driveway, neither knew what to do at that point.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want." she said cautiously.

"I'd said I'd help you."

"But you're-"

"I'm fine Kagome, really." Inuyasha created a somber smile for her and wiggled his ears. He almost succeeded in making her giggle but it was early days on that front still.

"Alright then, in we go."

When Kagome unlocked the door, Inuyasha marveled at the quaint little house the Higurashi's lived in. At the moment it was empty, as she explained there was a note in the kitchen saying her mother was at the store.

"I guess you'll meet them all later. Into the living room with you."

And they worked on algebra just like they had planned. Inuyasha noticed that it wasn't that Kagome was bad at Algebra, it was just that she didn't have the memory space for all the methods, or so she explained.

"Look, if you do it this way, and don't worry about all those other methods, I'm sure you'll get it." And she started too, she had succeeded at at 10 problems he'd given her and they were both very impressed. Her excitement helped to lighten his mood a little.

"Alright," he said finally, "Let's take a break."

"Thank god!" she screamed, jumping up from the coffee table and stretching. "Do you want a drink?"

"Uh, yeah."

She came back with two orange sodas and passed him his glass, leaving him on the floor to sit on the couch.

"So what is your family like?"

"Well, there's my brother, Sota, my grandfather and my mom. That's it really. We don't do much."

"Sounds great."

If he'd turned around he would have seen a genuine shine of pity in Kagome's eyes but he didn't. He was back to the dark mood from before.

"Come here then." she sighed, putting her drink down.

"What?" he turned then.

"Let's plait this hair."

He grinned, "I knew you liked my hair."

"Ohhh shut up." but she was smiling.

He scooted back towards the couch until his middle back touched her knees. Kagome hesitated with her hands outstretched, once again entranced by the silver shine of the strands. They weren't gray as if he was old, but pure silver and nothing would ever compare. When she finally did touch his hair she was amazed at how soft it was. She heard him give a tiny gasp as she ran her fingers down and then up to his sensitive dog ears.

"Careful." he whispered, as she tickled one.

"God...they're...just attached to your head."

"Yeah, did you think they weren't?"

"Part of me just wasn't sure." she laughed, embarrassed.

Then there was silence as she plaited the center of his hair, almost in a Legolas from Lord of the Rings style, but not too girly. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and let her smooth soft hands weave, forcing calm into his body. He could never admit to her, or himself, how her touch made him feel.

When he heard the front door open, he couldn't help the tiny growl that escaped him when she got up to greet her family. The moment was over.

"Hey mom, Inuyasha's here." she told them. Inuyasha waved, and the pure surprise on 's face was palpable. "He'd...like to stay for dinner...if that's ok?"

"Oh lord of course. That's fine. Nice to finally meet you Inuyasha." Her mother rushed to smile at him and shake his hand. Then her eyes drifted up to his ears, and furthermore to the plait flowing down his shoulders. "What lovely hair you have."

"Thank you." then he looked over to Kagome, a knowing smile on his lips, "You're daughter thinks so too."

She blushed but to distract everyone from that she clapped her hands together, "Right! Let's get dinner done shall we ?"

* * *

Inuyasha helped the Higurashi's cook which was the funnest experience he'd had in a long time. The last time he had cooked with anyone was with his mother. After that Naraku hired a cook and Inuyasha had no need for the skills. He forgot how enjoyable it was, and as they sat down to eat it, it was even better. The Higurashi's were close and he laughed as he watched them all argue with each other; Kagome teasing her brother and her grandfather teasing her.

"So, Inuyasha, what are your plans for the future?" Grandfather Higurashi, "Planning ahead is very important."

"Well, I guess I want to finish school and then...I don't know. I haven't really set a goal."

"Is that because you're guaranteed another career?" the old man asked matter-of-factly. Kagome's mother scolded him immediately.

"Father!"

"The boy looks to be at a very important juncture in his life. I want to know if he's ready to make a decision."

"It's none of your business!" she shouted, and then looked to him, apologetic. "Inuyasha I'm sorry. Why don't you go out to the porch with Kagome before you go and we'll clean up."

"Are you sure?" he felt bad but also grateful that he could escape the situation. Without their answer, Kagome got him up and dragged him out to the porch.

He thought that maybe she was embarrassed by her grandfather's questioning but when he got closer, it looked like she was actually quite angry.

"Kagome?" he tried, testing to see if his assurances would comfort her but she only turned her angry eyes on him.

"I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Forgot what type of person you were...or you are...who you're supposed to be." she put her palm to her forehead and shook her head. "I'm sorry about my grandfather but he's right in asking. What are you going to do, Inuyasha?"

"I.." he couldn't answer. That was such a loaded question. He knew what she meant of course, what was he going to do about his Uncle and that whole life, but all he could think as he looked at her and his necklace around her neck, was how nice her hands had felt in his hair.

He couldn't tell her that of course, because he was smart enough to know better. She would get angry at him. She hated any comparison to Kikyo and as far as she knew he still loved her. She'd get the wrong idea… But he was already so addicted to the power stirring in him. She didn't even have to touch him for something to be set off by her very presence. He tried to remember it was dangerous, attempted to remember what Sesshomaru said, but he couldn't. His only other option would be to stay away from Kagome… and he could never bring himself to do that now.

"I.." he stuttered again. "I guess I'm just gonna have to see what happens." She shook her head, obviously annoyed with his answer.

"That sounds like the stupidest answer right now, which is so hypocritical of me." she smiled eventually and then hugged him. "Just don't go changing ok. You really...scared me." she admitted, and he stiffened at her words. Her touch was starting a reaction, but her words forced him to keep it down. He didn't want to scare her.

With as much control as he could muster, he managed to wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear, "I never want to do that."

She pulled away from him and smiled warmly, rubbing his ear absentmindedly, "Then I believe you." Kagome looked in his eyes, and he looked in hers. Her facial expression reached realization at how close they were and she had to pull away. He was reluctant to let her go, but he knew how weird it would be if he held tight.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right." he replied, walking down the front steps and to his car. He turned the key in the lock, but then his ears twitched. Kagome had already gone in the house so it had to be coming from the outside.

He stepped away from his car and looked around. A tree swished and his golden eyes were drawn to it, but it turned out he wasn't fast enough. Arms wrapped around him from behind and a cloth went over his nose. A strong scent overwhelmed him and he couldn't help falling to darkness.

A voice whispered, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

As Kagome shut the door behind her, she tried to shake off the feeling of...was it intimacy that she had felt?

"How quaint that was. I haven't seen him that happy for a long time, and then you had to ruin it by...pulling away." Kagome didn't even have time to react to the voice, because when she turned around, she was faced with even more; her whole family being held against their will by a group of demons.

In the center of them she guessed the identity of the dark haired leader, "Naraku."

"That's right. How proud of yourself you must be." he chuckled, helping himself to a glass of water.

"I'm not scared of you." she breathed, anger dawning of her after the initial shock.

"Oh that's right, you're nothing like Kikyo. You're the fighter who needs a straightforward approach to get her attention." he gestured towards the state of her family.

"What do you want?"

The crime lord stepped closer to her, smile growing with every step. As soon as he got face to face he leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "Nothing." She jumped back in surprise causing new laughter to come from deep in his throat. "I don't want you to do anything that you aren't already doing. What you are... is perfect."

"Then-" That's when he grabbed her neck tightly causing her to gasp.

"What I do need is for you to let Inuyasha know it's ok to love you. At the moment he is regretting his strong feelings, so give him the all clear and accept his advances."

"But...he loves...Kikyo. He doesn't..."

"I thought he was hung up on her too, but it seems now that you're here all that has changed."

She grabbed hold of his hands around her neck and tried to pry them off but his demon strength was too much for her.

"Kagome!" her mother called in fear, but she couldn't see her mother, as the light was dimming from her eyes.

"I need you to be his **mate,** let him fall so deeply in love with you that nothing could stop him from protecting you...at any cost." His grip loosened, and he got a faraway look in his eye. "The power that he possess when he's with you is raw and un-mastered. That's only because he's only a half demon, which is pathetic really... but with power like that controlled by someone who knows how to use it...my goal will be complete." he looked deep into Kagome's eyes, his grip the only thing holding her up, "You've seen some of that power haven't you? When he gets unnecessarily angry…

She thought back to those times when he's shouted at her. It was alright to get angry, she was stubborn, but something changed within him, she could feel it. That's when Naraku let her go. She cascaded to the floor in a heap, coughing and spluttering.

"What...makes you think...I'm going to help you?" she gasped, her body trembling.

"You're still going to fight? Even with your family at the mercy of my men? I don't think so, Kagome, use some common sense."

Kagome looked at her family, each one consecutively. Her grandfather was obviously unhappy, and in her mother's look she knew all she was worried about was her daughter's safety, but it was Sota that broke her. There were tears in his eyes as he didn't understand why this strong man was holding him and why another had attacked his big sister.

She shook her head and spit out her next words, "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Naraku remarked. "Let them go."

Her family was released, but no one moved, as Naraku once again approached Kagome.

"Make sure my dog of a nephew doesn't know about any of this. You can't change, you cannot make him aware. If you think I don't know I will, I have eyes everywhere, so be very very convincing. If things don't go my way, I will make this task of yours, far more difficult."

He instructed his demons to follow him and they left out the front door. _**Then**_ Kagome's family ran to her.

* * *

 **Can't wait for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go! And yes, I did plan to give info about what happened to Rin in this chapter! Beating me to the punch sessrinlover :D Once again thanks for the reviews, they help progress the writing, so here's chapter 6! (If there are any mistakes I apologize)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru drove as his brother lay knocked out in the backseat. He knew this was a great betrayal but felt again that he had no choice here. Naraku had pulled a card Sesshomaru had previously thought he'd put out of play… something that could be used to control him... his mate.

He'd been careful at first not to mention it to anyone, but as he hung out with her friends (which was Inuyasha's group), everyone gradually began to figure it out, as they were first confused and then simply baffled that Sesshomaru was socially active, following her around. Once they knew the secret, they were even more surprised he had even acquired a girlfriend, one that not only put up with his aloof personality but also nurtured it like he was a normal person. He would never completely show affection in public, but Rin knew how much he cared for her. He thought all of this was safe. Inuyasha's group was small, and they kept to themselves, and it seemed perfect.

Despite this, he had decided it was better not to tell any of the them the bigger news, that Rin and him were mates. It was a serious commitment for anyone, but for Sesshomaru to love her was an even bigger thing. Plus, they were both equally aware of the family he belonged too. He didn't want to take any chances, so he convinced Rin not to confide in anyone, not even her friends and she agreed. That's why he didn't understand how Naraku had even found out, since he fought so hard to keep this information from him.

It was the day that he came back from the trip, Helen had told him his Uncle wanted to speak to him. As he ascended to the floor, he wondered what his Uncle could possibly be summoning him for; He never usually summoned one of the Taisho brothers alone, so Sesshomaru was immediately on guard.

"Sesshomaru! My oldest nephew, lovely to see you back." Naraku stood up from his desk and went to embrace him. Sesshomaru endured it, despite feeling slightly awkward.

When the adult pulled away, Sesshomaru got straight to the point, "Why have you called me here?"

Naraku chuckled, shaking his head and stepping away from his nephew and back to his desk, "Do I need an excuse?" he laughed louder, and Sesshomaru grimaced, as this was a repeat of a familiar last meeting. "No, actually there is something I wish to ask of you."

"Which is?"

"I wanted to see if you still had your mind set on future plans-"

He interrupted his Uncle. "I will be leaving education and travelling with Rin."

"Are you sure you have nothing else in mind-"

"No." Sesshomaru knew where this was heading, and he wasn't in the mood for it, "I will not be having this conversation again, Uncle. It's wonderful to be back, but I'll retire now." he turned to leave, but Demons blocked his path.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me." Naraku whispered, "You have no idea what I can do when your back is turned."

Sesshomaru didn't turn, despite this threat, "What exactly will you do?"

"My nephew, all I want is a chance to share this prestigious life with you." He grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and turned him forcibly around. Naraku looked harmless but he was anything but. "Don't you want the power? Be what your father always thought you should be?"

"You are not my father, Naraku." he replied plainly.

Naraku growled. "My brother could never see the bigger picture. Justice is all well and good, but if you can scare those from acting out in the first place, isn't that so much better?"

"No, it isn't."

"I'm done giving you what you want, it's getting us nowhere. You have no choice." Naraku clicked his fingers and Demons grabbed Sesshomaru quickly before he could react or defend himself. He was strong enough to go head to head with some of the lesser demons holding him, but a feeling in his gut told him to listen to what his Uncle had to left to say.

"You are the only heirs I have." the elder demon whined.

"It's not my fault you can't get laid, Uncle." The boy chuckled to himself, in a brief show of emotion. It got him a punch in the stomach.

"You young people today can't see the bigger picture either. You don't understand the gravity of the situation if this city lacks a ruler!"

"Not a ruler, a crime lord, and you're neither old nor dying-" Sesshomaru cut himself off as a weird look broke through Naraku's mask. "Or maybe you are?"

"It doesn't matter!" Naraku's eyes glazed red as he stared at Sesshomaru. "You will do as I say."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Did you stop at Rin's?" he smiled. "I suppose before you even thought about coming home you went to see that girl?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Sesshomaru was still on guard, but now he was worried.

"You think you can hide things from me, but I have ears and eyes everywhere, even in that school of yours. I know what buttons to push Sesshomaru, though you think I may not." Naraku walked closer to the teen just about to reach adulthood. "Did you find her when you visited that sad excuse for a house?"

Now Sesshomaru fought against the hands holding him, "What have you done?" he asked calmly.

His Uncle ignored him, and directed his words to his men, "Take him downstairs, I'll be there shortly."

Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel tighter as he thought about it, the men taking him downstairs onto a level he didn't know the house had. There was a dungeon under the very house he lived in. They dragged him past bars and bars until they got to the very end. In front of the cell he say a flop of dark hair covering a face, a small body, with hands shackled to the wall. The hair parted to the noise and grey eyes looked up at him.

He ran for the cell shouting her name, but was forced back by a great shield he hadn't expected. Chuckling met him where he had fallen on the floor and as his vision settled he saw Naraku had arrived.

"You think I'd bring you down here and not have protection put in place?" he tsked. "I know your powers as a full demon, your mother was a charming young woman, but this purification barrier is stronger than what you're used too. It was a favour from an old enemy of mine… but anyway, don't you see, I do have a trump card here."

Sesshomaru had felt so helpless as he stared at Rin. It looked like she hadn't been there that long, but he had been on the trip for a week, and that was forever to be apart from her.

It was hopeless, but he tried to sound brave instead of in love, "What do you want with this girl? She's one of Inuyasha's friends-"

"I know you've mated with the girl. There's been a peculiar scent around you for days, and I finally snuffed out what it was. Don't play dumb with me. You love her, and I promise not to hurt her, as long as you do as I say."

Which is why Sesshomaru was abducting his brother now. They parked into the driveway, and he lifted his brother out and carried him to his bedroom. After that he shut the door and was faced with one of Naraku's lesser demon guards.

"Tell Naraku, I expect what I was promised." he ordered, and quickly the demon turned into a puff of smoke. Upon his return, he nodded at Sesshomaru and they headed back down to the cells and there he was pleased to find Rin looking slightly better. Her grey eyes brightened when she saw him.

"The barrier has been weakened slightly, just for a few moments. Talk, then leave." The demon informed him, before turning and taking on the new position as guard. Sesshomaru tried to ignore his presence, and reached his hand into Rin's cell, although quite painful, so he could hold her hand.

"Rin… forgive me. I don't know how he found you out." his voice was soft but hers was even softer.

"It's okay, Sessh, I know you'll protect me if you can."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in his bed, alert but with a splitting headache. He couldn't figure out how he had made it to his own bed. He couldn't even remember how he had left Kagome's but as he went through his routine to get ready for school, he noticed everything was as it should have been. Even his car was in the driveway when he got there.

On the drive to school he thought back to the night, trying to piece together what he'd forgotten, but his mind kept drifting to the moment Kagome's hands had been in his hair. Soft and unsure, the skin causing his body to electrify...

"Hey, watch it!" someone shouted as he made a sharp turn into the school parking lot. He hadn't been paying attention and had almost missed it.

When he parked, his ears pricked up at the sound of a motorcycle engine. He stepped out of the Camaro and witnessed Kagome, looking… well radiant in the new sunlight after the rain of the day before. She wore a casual short grey dress with knee high boots that showed off her legs. Even though this was the case, she stepped off her motorcycle with grace, taking off her helmet and adjusting her now bright orange backpack.

She even found him in the crowd and waved. "Inuyasha!" she called out, a slight smile playing at her lips. He felt that feeling rising up in him again, and he asserted himself, hoping it wouldn't be obvious he was excited to see her.

The week he'd met Kagome Higurashi had been a whirlwind; meeting her, knowing she hated and blamed him for her cousin's death, and then befriending her and finding out his demon inside had awakened and reacted to her presence and very name. He knew he had feelings for her, and it was wrong. Kagome could only think of Kikyo and her love for him during her short life, but he thought if he let her develop feelings for her naturally everything would be alright.

He thought this as he walked over as well. He was about to greet her, but she hugged him catching him off guard. It was a long hug too, which was even more peculiar. She looked up through her dark hair at his face, and smiled brightly, eyes glistening.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's great," she replied.

* * *

The hug was a shock to her too. After the events of the night before, all she could think of was Inuyasha saving her from Kōga and how her first instinct was to wish for his protection. Of course she could take care of herself, but she was obviously no match for Naraku and his demon strength. Inuyasha had proven himself to care… she desperately wanted his help but her thoughts also returned to what Naraku had ordered...

She couldn't act any different than she normally would or he would punish her family, but how could she not when she needed to let him know… she couldn't just come out and say "I give you permission to love me" and she couldn't say "Naraku could hurt my family if you don't fall in love with me" either.

As she walked with him down the halls of the school, she began to notice his whole manner while with her. It had taken Naraku to point it out, for her to see that Inuyasha was crushing on her, in his beaming smiles and caring words. Kikyo's death had been a year ago, but it was made fresh for her everytime she saw him. The fact that she looked just like her cousin should have done the same for him… only it didn't.

In algebra she now recognised his sly way of making sure Hojo wasn't paired with her and that he was, or that guys that did give her a second glance (because she knew she got them) didn't give her a third.

He walked her to every class, standing very close to her, just shy of touching her bare arms. She'd worn the dress especially for him and he had remarked she looked really "nice" in it, most likely holding back.

The whole situation was difficult and she didn't know how to begin, but as fate would have it, it was on her side for once, as Sango and Miroku (and possibly Inuyasha's brother, she didn't know) were absent from their lunch meeting on the roof. That just left her and him, alone.

"You okay, Kagome? Do you not have lunch?" he asked, making her focus back on the present.

"No, I mean yes," she replied quickly, "I was just thinking." she made a big show of going into her bag and taking out her lunch.

"Thinking of what?"

"Where you got this jewel necklace from. I've never seen anything like it." as she lied, she did start to think about it. The pink jewel had entranced her, and she couldn't bring herself to ever take it off at all that week.

"It's part of a bigger sphere, though I've never seen the full thing. It was my mother's, given to her … from someone, I forget. After she got pregnant with me, people were worried about her carrying the child of a demon, even if that demon was my father who did his best to help everyone. It was supposed to be pure enough to keep me from being bad or evil or... something. It's also supposed to grant your deepest wish, but I don't know really. It's really beautiful and a great heirloom that I thought would suit yo- Kikyo." he corrected himself quickly, but she had still caught it. She didn't bring it up though.

"It was thought to have power then basically." she summed up for him.

"Yeah. To be honest, Kikyo liked to wish on things a lot, like shooting stars and sunflower seeds… lots of things, and I thought it was perfect."

Kagome nodded in understanding, remembering this about her cousin. There was a silence for a little while until she thought of something else to ask. "So, what is your deepest wish?" she ventured, wondering how he would answer.

"My deepest wish..." he pondered the question, his ears twitched and she was hypnotised by them. "...is for you to hang out with me on Saturday."

"Sorry?" she asked, having not paid attention again.

"Come out with me on Saturday."

"As in tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow." he laughed, "What do you say? I could show you my house, it's way better than Kōga's I assure you."

"Is that this has turned into, a contest? Have you got more motorcycles than him too?" she joked, but the invitation to his house unnerved her. Naraku would be there, and who knew what else, and she didn't know if she could deal with it.

Inuyasha stopped talking noticing she wasn't listening again, "What's wrong, Kagome? Are you worried about my Uncle?"

She nodded, "I can't-"

"He won't be home tomorrow, promise, you won't see him at all."

"But I-" but before she could finish, Inuyasha made puppy dog eyes in her direction.

"It's what a friend would do…"

"Ugh fine!" she gave in, just to make him stop making the face.

"Yes!" he shouted in triumph, silver hair falling into his eye. Without thinking about it, she moved it out of the way. Inuyasha's golden eyes watched her hand immediately, aware of it's closeness. She risked just brushing her fingers against his cheek but his reaction was hard to ignore as he sighed, trying to be quiet, but his whole body was alert and relaxed at the same time. She pulled away quickly, acting as if it was a mistake and that she hadn't noticed anything.

"Kagome… Today you're…" she refused to look at his face, and once again started digging in her bag.

"I'm what?" she asked, trying to sound negative and cynical like she usually did. It didn't quite convince her but he let it go which was all that mattered.

"You're just... acting like a friend."

She pretended to punch him, "Lucky you. Let's get to class."

As they stood he moved in front of her. She moved forward at the same time and they unintentionally bumped into him. He grabbed her wrists to steady her and she noticed that his nails had extended. She stared at them in shock.

"Sorry about that." he smiled, stepping away.

Kagome felt the wrongness of the whole situation. It had been true, he did have a massive demon reaction to her, and she hadn't even noticed. If she did succeed in showing it was ok to love her, what would happen then? What was Demon Love like? Was it violent? His nails… no, claws... More importantly how would she feel? Did she even know what she felt was… no she had dealt with that last night, it wasn't attraction, it was just…

She thought about the only time she had ever had a boyfriend. The people around her had made it more than it should have been. She felt like it was just… a label called "The Relationship" or "The Couple" . The boy was nice too, good looking, but there was no spark.

Was there a spark with Inuyasha? Was it right to feel that? Kikyo had loved him… Inuyasha had loved her too, she was sure of that? How could she be sure he wasn't trying to replace lost love and that's what all this was about?

It seemed like it wasn't just Inuyasha "denying" his own feelings, she couldn't even understand how she felt. The week had been so short and yet she'd been half harassed by one demon, and possibly enamoured to another. Maybe it was just her remembering what Kikyo had explained about Inuyasha, how good a guy he was, and it all being true.

She wished Kikyo was there to sort it all out for her. She wished Inuyasha wasn't a demon. She wished Naraku didn't have so much power… over everyone. She just wished the whole situation would have a happy ending somewhere…

She wished...with all her heart, and the jewel warmed… not that she noticed.

* * *

 **I'm considering making this story an M for Mature. What do you guys think? It might go in a direction that isnt excessive but there are some things i'd like to elaborate on, but anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, the ending is a bit poop in how i wrote it but I like it so far, hope you guys do too! What do you want o see happen with the whole Inuyasha X Kagome situation? What about Rin and Sesshomaru, Review and tell me your ideas! Update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is late lovelies! You don't mind if I call you lovelies :P I'm in that sort of mood. Anywho here you go, my new Update. I hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas :D**

 **Chapter 7**

Kagome looked up at the house with wide eyes. inuyasha had been joking, but there really was no contest, his house was a palace compared to that inconsequential wolf demon's. A she walked in she saw the walls covered in … marble was it, and the floors… she didn't even know what those were made of.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" A woman at a fancy desk asked her.

"Yes…"

"Inuyasha will meet you on the second floor, in the ending room. Just take the elevator." She pointed at the double doors at the end of the room.

"Umm, thanks."

"No problem."

Kagome entered the elevator and hit number two. Thoughts whirled through her head, _Why did Inuyasha invite her over? Why was he so...rich? Why were the buttons in the elevator gold? What is the strange music playing? What am I even going to do!_

She reminded herself of the call she received from Naraku the night before.

"Young blossom, how are you?" his sick voice seeped from the receiver making her blood boil.

"What the hell do you want?" she mumbled, moving out of the room where the rest of her family were situated.

"Tsk tesk with the language. I know you're heading to my home tomorrow. I'm quite impressed you managed that."

"Inuyasha asked…"

"Yes, but he wouldn't have asked unless you gave him the _okay_ to. You hate me remember?"

"He said you wouldn't be there."

"That's right I won't be, lucky you, but some of my men will, so be very careful."

"How is any of this supposed to work if I need him to… if I'm supposed to be indifferent to him? I don't understand!?"

Naraku simply chuckled on the other end, "It messes with your mind this task, doesn't it?" he laughed even louder, "How fun for me. Goodby Blossom." and the line went dead.

* * *

"You came!" Inuyasha shouted, hugging her close to him. He had opened the door even before she had knocked, knocking the wind out of her. "I thought you might not."

"You're squeezing me too tightly." she gasped, allowing him to let her go. She assumed a look of boredom, "I said I would come didn't I? i have nothing else to do really, but we could have gone out somewhere, hwy bring me to your...house. Is it really a house?"

He laughed, reading her mind, "I know it's huge, but I wanted to bring you here to show you something. Something I can't get either of my friends into, but I feel as if you'll understand." he motioned for her to step through the door, and she was faced with maroon walls and a tan shaggy carpet. It was pretty plain, but there was a desk, and a King sized bed.

"For a big house, there isn't much in here."

"You should see Sesshomaru's room, in comparison to mine this is hoarding." he got a weird look in his eye for a minute, "You haven't seem him have you?"

"Sorry, no."

He shrugged, his ears twitching back up as he got back to his task. "Right, so what I wanted to show you is right through that door. I feel like you should go first by yourself so you can make up your mind about me before… You might think I'm strange or something... well just go in." he held up a golden key and dropped it in her hand.

She wanted to make a criminal related joke but they were on such good ground she didn't want to ruin that so she kept her mouth shut. She put the key in the lock and turned, hearing a soft click. If he locked the door it must be something really important and he was showing it to her… she started feeling the pressure as she opened the door.

There was a huge window in the corner that let in the bright sunlight and things started glinting, hurting her eyes. Kagome covered my eyes immediately and went to close the curtain, finding a light switch right next to it. She turned around ready to face whatever was in the room, but there was no way she could have been prepared for what she saw.

Mounted on shelves, the walls and in glass cases (as the room was bigger than she thought) was an abundance of swords. She looked around wondrously at every single one, the hilts sometimes being the main features and the others just being the size of the blade itself. There were even some daggers lined up next to the door where Inuyasha appeared, for once looking sheepish in front of her.

"So what do you think of my collection?" his ears were flat to his head, and his golden eyes were looking just below her eyes.

"Is this another joke, like with Kog-"

"Forget Koga." he growled, ears tremoring, but he covered it up by taking a deep breath. "What do you think?"

"I think you're too rich for your own good, what even is this about?"

"My dad… it's what we have left of him.. he collected swords… he was so enthusiastic about them." Inuyasha leant against the wall but kept looking at the wall. "He even went to the country and found one of the oldest surviving swordsmith Totosai and asked him to make him a sword." He pointed at the one in a glass case, "That one."

Kagome moved over and stared at the large sword. "It's called Tessaiga. It was actually made from one of my father's demon fangs."

"Wow."

"When… when he died it was passed down to me and Tenseiga was passed down to Sesshomaru." He pointed to another sword hanging on the wall, not as big as the other but power emanated from its very being, Kagome was surprised she could feel it. "Totosai died a couple months after my father did, but he was a great man who loved swords,and I can see why."

He stepped over to one and caressed it like… well a lover. "They speak to me, and promise things no human or demon could ever promise."

Kagome watched him in the midst of his collection never thinking she could understand him so much. Of course she loved motorcycles, but she only had one and she cherished it beyond being. It was hers, and it meant so much as not only a vehicle but a friend after Kikyo died. For Inuyasha it was a link to his father, as well as something he was really into.

When he finally did look up at Kagome, his golden eyes were looked bruised and sad. "I could never show this to Kikyo. The whole idea of owning these freaked her out. I tried to remind her archers and their bow and arrows were just as dangerous but she wouldn't hear of it, saying the room gave her a bad feeling, like the swords wanted to take something from her. I never really understood, but I thought that maybe you-"

Kagome stopped him with a finger to his lips. She noticed his golden eyes flash, but he stopped speaking, his breathing becoming heavy. She still couldn't believe how instantaneous her effect was… She needed to do something, she remembered what else Naraku had said as well.

" _I expect results, Blossom. Don't reel him in right away, but bring out the fire in him anyway you can."_

"Let's go back in your room." she offered.

* * *

Inuyasha locked the door behind Kagome, pocketing the key once again and feeling less vulnerable than before. He watched her sit on the bed, and he decided it was a good idea to sit on the floor.

"What happened when you first met my cousin?" she asked sombrely.

He held back a sigh, but went back to the memories of Kikyo. "She was quiet Nothing like you." he got a laugh out of her and it was blissful as he kept going, "And she wasn't very good in English, so I helped her. Her voice was so quiet and she blushed constantly. I thought it was cute, until I visited the archery club looking for Miroku."

"Miroku?"

"He chased girls down there all the time. Anyway, when I didn't see him, i saw her. It was like fire. She was purposeful in every sense of the word, like a fierce huntress. I wanted her arrow to hit me." he chuckled, "It nearly did too, I was standing on the wrong side. That's when she first started to speak me outside of class. After that it was… was-"

"A whirlwind."

He looked up at her shocked, "Yeah.. how did you know?"

"Feels like we're having a whirlwind friendship right here. I started school just this week and look, your annoying puppy dog self has found a new ma-" she cut herself off instantaneously, but he knew what she was about to say.

 _ **Mate.**_

Inuyasha felt an inner anger in himself; he didn't understand where it had come from.

"Did you find him attractive or something?"

"Who?"

"Koga."

"What?! No, of course no-"

"Then why did you keep bringing him up."

She scoffed, feeling as if the whole conversation was unprecedented, "It was just a joke. I know how much you hate him, with the rivalry and all that-"

"rivalry? For your affections? Couldn't you see the lust in his eyes Kagome? He wanted to **MATE** with you."

"I don't- I can't-"

Inuyasha felt himself rising off the floor and moving closer to Kagome's, now smaller, frame on his bed.

"You ran straight into his arms, from me!" he growled, not hiding his full anger anymore.

"Remember, it was back when we weren't friends and I didn't trust you because you were a demon-"

" **HE WAS A DEMON**!" His voice bellowed, vibrating through the room.

"Yes, Inuyasha I know, I just.. I wasn't thinking straight. Please, let me go, that hurts."

He felt her request to be a stupid one to acknowledge but he felt something wet on his fingers and had to look. The blood flew through where his claws had pierced her flesh. He also noticed that she was struggling, kicking and pulling, but he was too strong for her.

He also came to his attention how close her face was to his, and how easy it would be to push her back on the bed and catch those lips that were open in terrible terrific fear.

" **You are mine, you understand?** "

"No, she isn't. Stop this foolishness Inuyasha."

* * *

 **READ AND REVIIIIEEEEEWWWW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the next update :D REVIEWS PLEASE :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was a good thing Sesshomaru barged in or she would have not known what to do. He looked just as steely as usual, possibly even more angry but also with what she now assumed was his normal look of slight contempt. He took all of Inuyasha's attention off of her, allowing her to wiggle free.

"This behavior is absurd, I didn't realise hanyou were this out of control when it came to primal yokai instincts." he spat out. Kagome couldn't understand what he was saying but it was none of her concern as long as she could get away.

" **Stay away**." Inuyasha hissed. ripping out his claws and facing his brother.

"It is slightly saddening to know you are controlled by these feelings and can no longer see the big picture. Don't you understand?!" Sesshomaru was showing real care for his little brother, but it was just air in Inuyasha's ears as he tried to attack. His offense was in vain as his older brother immediately stopped him and threw him to the floor. "She's afraid of you! The more you go after her this way the longer you'll stay in this frenzy which is exactly-"

 _What Naraku wants._ Kagome realised to herself. _My playing hard to get, my stubbornness sets him off in a bad way, but what about something positive?_ In the time she thought this, Inuyasha had realised she was gone and was now trying to get to her, but Sesshomaru was there to stop him each time.

"Miss Higurashi I suggest you leave now."

"If I do, he'll just get worse right?" She asked, but the older demon didn't answer. Instead she walked slowly behind him and looked at the white haired, red eyed demon in front of her.

"You can't tell him." Sesshomaru whispered to her. I looked up at him in shock.

"You're working for him aren't you? Why? He's your brother!" Before she could make a bigger fuss he put a soft hand over her mouth.

"Just because you can't talk to him, doesn't mean you can't talk to me." His eyes sparked slightly, and she understood. "Calm him down and then we can talk, **after** you leave."

She nodded in understanding and stepped out from behind him. As soon as Inuyasha caught sight of her he paused.

"What I said, it doesn't matter. He never mattered, put him out of your head." She approached slowly, "If you need me to be yours, I can be… at some time, maybe, but you're scaring me right now. You hurt me, and I know the Inuyasha I became friends with wouldn't want to do that." She held out her arm, bleeding less than before.

Inuyasha's eyes locked on it and his eyes lost some of their lust. He reached out, his claws receding, and held her arm tenderly.

"Kagome."

"Shh." she hushed him, wanting to wait until all the red finally left his eyes. When it did, she embraced him for good measure. It was a quick hug, not long enough for him to respond, and then she reversed, away from him, passing Sesshomaru and out of the door. As she held her arm walking back to the corridor she heard a scuffle and Sesshomaru say, "If you value your relationship with her, you will leave her for now."

* * *

Sesshomaru found Kagome sitting on her motorcycle in the park. Her scent was easy enough to pick up as it was mostly blood. He had brought some bandages as an afterthought before he left the house.

"Here." he held them out. She took them quietly and started to wrap her wound up. He stood, awkwardly, next to her.

"There's a bench over there if you want to sit down."

"I'm fine." he answered, his montone as monotonous as ever.

They stayed in the park for a while, not talking. Sesshomaru didn't know the girl very well but he realised he had initiated this meeting.

"So what did he blackmail you with?" she asked out of the blue.

"My mate." he answered.

"What?"

"Rin. He took her."

"But… you're a full demon."

"He used a protective barrier so strong, I can't get to her. I… I have no choice but to wait for him to release, and until then, he gets what he wants. His first heir."

"Oh."

"For Inuyasha there is still time."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and looked skywards, "My Uncle has a dream for the future of his business. The heirs that he wants are specific."

"Like what?"

"Those in charge must uphold an image. I would be the silent planner, mostly in charge, and stereotypical as it sounds, and slightly insulting to me, Inuyasha would be the 'muscle' as it were."

"That's… nice."

"He asked us originally-"

"But you both said no right?" she interjected, her eyes with a human look of hopeful.

"Yes."

"And he won't take no for an answer. The same way he uses Rin against me, he will use you against Inuyasha."

"But you said he still has time."

"He does." he pointed at her, "You control his reactions."

"But I have to do what Naraku wants."

"That is also true."

She blew a raspberry with her lips, "Are you always this vague?"

For once Sesshomaru let out a low chuckle, "Rin used to say that."

"I think me and her would get along." she put her key in the ignition and got on top of her motorcycle. "I want to meet her."

"Maybe one day." he mused, quietening again.

"Did you have an answer to my problem, or not?"

"Inuyasha likes you as you are."

"But you saw him back there, he went crazy!"

"Because you mentioned competition. You have to realise that in his eyes you're his, even though that's not how you are with him. For a demon it's difficult because instinct to find your mate is instantaneous, but for humans it takes them a while." he sighed, "You understand the power and rage now, and you can also calm him down. On the inside, his human side doesn't want to hurt you. If he ends up like that again just remind him of that."

She cocked her head in wonder and then nodded. "Thanks for the advice. Out of interests, what do full demons do?"

His contempt came back to his face, "We yokai can actually control our instincts, unlike out hanyou counterparts."

"So that's what those words mean. You're quite cool Sesshomaru. If it weren't for these circumstances I could have been your friend." And with that she placed her helmet on and jetted off with a wave.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked the Kagome and Sesshomaru talk :D Here's an opportune moment in the story's** **progression to ask what you guys want to happen :D I know you guys will answer. I know what I do but I actually like to get reader ideas. Of course there will be intimate moments for our main couple and even some Sessh and Rin moments, but what about the crim aspect and Naraku? I'd appreciate your ideas, so until next time :D Hopefully I'll have some ideas by next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are with a new update :D Thanks so much to Mylilkai for your reviews and everyone reading. Here's...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Inuyasha didn't see her again until Monday. To be frank with himself, he really didn't want to face her until Monday because he didn't know what she was going to say, how she was going to act, whether or not she'd still want to be friends with him.

Kagome on the other hand was getting over what had happened on Saturday. She was actually thinking of a plan to appease Naraku and keep Inuyasha in a good… state. It finally came to her in the early rises of Monday morning. She sprang out of bed and got out her notebook to write it all down, finally feeling like she was doing something right to protect everyone involved. Sesshomaru's vague advice had turned out to be useful.

* * *

Inuyasha parked the Camaro in his space and took a deep breath. He was ready for this. Beyond ready. It was just Kagome, how bad could it-

The roar of a motorcycle engine coming very close interrupted his thoughts. Then there was a hard knock on the window and he turned to see Kagome's face. "Open the window." She mouthed. He didn't know wether to be on defense as he couldn't figure out where the whole situation was headed anyway, so he lowered the window.

"Look, I have this great idea." She said, sticking her head through, almost causing their noses to touch.

He felt to uncomfortable to create a reply,"Uhh…"

"I want to get back at that wolfy bastard, he keeps staring at me and murmuring with his friends." In point she turned around so he could indeed see that the wolf demon was looking at her.

Inuyasha's blood started to boil. "What should we do?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking slightly devious, and said, "Get out the car."

He picked up his bag and unlocked the door while she went back to facing her bike to get her bag as well, now in the colour of luminescent blue, before turning back to him. She still had that peculiar look in her eyes, and before he could ask about it, she grabbed his hand to pull him close, close enough that she could whisper in his ear.

"He still thinks I'm available." her warm breath explained, crawling past the sensitive hairs on his head, "He'd be insanely jealous if he knew you and me were… you know…" At first he didn't understand, but when he did, what she implied made him pull back very quickly, shocked.

"But I-"

"You're better than him." she winked, "I trust you." And just like that, Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

It was all a major shock, to his brain as well his body; He had expected lots of resistance from Kagome today, arguments about them staying friends, but now she wanted to pretend a relationship of all things, and to make Koga jealous. Inuyasha didn't disagree with the idea of making the idiot jealous, but…

Before he could think anymore, she cuddled up closer to him and began to walk toward the front doors. She was very natural with the whole thing too, bringing up things he wouldn't have even thought about, "We have a quiz in Algebra today. I really want to study right now so we're going to the library."

The two passed the front doors and all too soon everyone was staring at them, whispering too. Now that Inuyasha noticed how people talked around him, he could tell the situation was a little excessive.

"He was totally angry." she whispered as they turned down another hall, "I saw his=m growl at one of his friends when we left. This is such a great idea. I should have thought of it sooner." She smiled up at him starting to disengage her arm. "Thanks for your help."

The fact that they had linked arms, even held hands, was the luckiest thing to ever happen to him so far. He panicked, not wanting it to end, and drew her closer to him, pretending to fall back against a door. Just as he planned, she fell completely into him and he expertly caught her.

He apologised, breathy and low, "Sorry."

"For what Taisho?" he heard a gruff voice ask. They both looked up and saw they had been interrupted by Koga, surrounded by his (supposedly just as) ego ridden friends. "This?" he gestured at them both. "You really expecting me to believe that you and her are together? She may not like me right now but she definitely doesn't like you."

"What do you mean 'right now'?" Kagome asked him, in danger of stepping foward in challenge. Inuyasha, knowing better, gratefully held her back.

"There have been signs Kags, don't worry your pretty little head about it." he winked, and then refocused the rest of his attention on the dog demon. "Don't waste your time getting my attention by using this mutt."

"Why is it so difficult to believe she'd come to me?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Because she hated you just a couple of days ago. You may have tutored her in Algebra but that doesn't mean anything, especially after what happened on Saturday, how could she?"

Kagome froze and stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

"One of my people saw you running from his house, sweetheart, so don't act like you're both still buddies." Before either of them could reply, Koga grabbed her out of Inuyasha's arms. "You were all over my motorcycles remember?" his hands reached down and fondled her, causing Inuyasha and Kagome both to be completely outraged.

Before the half demon could do anything however, Kagome let loose a slap that rang throughout the entire hallway. People even turned around. She then promptly kneed him in the groin, causing him to double over.

"Sorry, Koga but I don't melt at the the sight of your brown eyes, and I **am** with Inuyasha, so give it up." she stepped away, free from his grasp, and quickly adjusted her bag.

"Prove it." The wolf wheezed, looking up.

"Fine." she turned around quickly, grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt collar and forthwith kissed him full on the mouth.

* * *

The plan had **seemed** simple at the time but in hindsight, Kagome had come up with her idea at a really early hour... during sleep deprivation.

Inuyasha hated Koga, and Koga hated Inuyasha. Both thought she was attractive and according to the older brother, one might even be her "soul mate". All she had to do to make everyone happy was to play them off against each other, and as long as she stayed in control of kissing and touching, she wouldn't get hurt. After all, she could take care of herself, evidenced by the hit to Koga's groin which she'd definitely have to make up for that later.

Getting a pretense of some sort of relationship with Inuyasha had been step one, easy, but she didn't think she'd be kissing him straight away. It was necessary of course but…

She wasn't complaining, the dog was a great kisser, even kind of modest. She knew he wanted so much to touch her, but he didn't, which was an improvement over his demon rage. He was in control of himself, unlike Koga, who she could hear still wheezing and possibly about to fall to the floor. She really **really** would have to make up for that later.

She pulled away, making sure she didn't look Inuyasha in the eyes, quickly turning to Koga and his friends. "That proof enough for you all?" They all blinked at their leader, confused on how to continue. "Just go away." Instead of waiting, she pulled on Inuyasha's arm behind her and walked towards the library.

When they got there she immediately found a table and took out her books. "Let's get started."

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"So I think we should go back to page 6 because I did not understand something there and I keep getting it wrong-"

"Kagome." he pleaded.

"I remember the method you gave me, I just need time to practice it with someone who knows if I'm getting it right or-"

"Kagome!" he shouted a little louder, resulting in the librarian shushing them. She reluctantly looked up, seeing his ears twitch and waited for what he had to say. "We need to talk about what happened."

"No, we don't." she deadpanned.

"Yes, yes we do." he said leaning closer. His left ear went down a little and his nose wiggled as their faces got closer together. "Saturday, and then today… I mean you just kissed me… I need to explain some things to you-"

Instead of letting him finish, she touched her lips to his again. Softer this time, only to tease him and stop him talking. She tried not to think about Kikyo and the fact that if Inuyasha ever found out her plans, she would be hurting the boy her cousin really loved.

Pulling away, she attempted to smile, "We can talk about later. Ok?"

"Yes. Ok." he stuttered in reply. She had to hand it to him that he really couldn't control anything whilst he was around, whether in full demon rage or otherwise.

"I'm just going to the toilet okay, I'll be back soon."

* * *

Kagome met Koga by the janitor's closet, his signature cocky smile beaming on his face.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." he whined, before taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I'll make up for it." she teased, "I promise."

"You better." he said, pushing her against the wall. "Or I'll be really angry with you."

Koga's kiss was more forceful in response to her affections compared to Inuyasha's, his hands all the more roaming. She tried to control where they went to the best of her ability, but he was **very** strong. When he pulled away, she had to stop herself from sighing.

"When you called me this morning, asking for my help in this, I was really confused."

"I wanted to apologise, for what happened in the garage. I just wasn't prepared for something like that."

"But now you are?" he arched an eyebrow, a slight hint of disbelief in his eye.

She moved her palms up his chest, "Of course I am. I was scared because I'd be making the decision to become a woman if I stayed with you."

"Haaha, we'll see what you become, Kag, but What does Inuyasha have to do with it? I didn't like you kissing and getting all cuddly with him."

"After what happened in the garage, he won't leave me alone. I think he's developed an unhealthy attachment to me." she lied, still keeping her hands moving.

"And you pretending to be his girlfriend helps how?"

"I just wanted him to think I really didn't want you around so he never finds out about, you and me." She leaned up to kiss him again, and the whole conversation was forgotten as he moved his hands around again.

Step two was also in place, kind of. Both boys thought they had some "passionate" or "romantic" relationship, and would be highly paranoid about the other for some such reason. It was exhausting but working, as the two really did hate it other. As Kagome finally disengaged herself from Koga and headed back to the library, she really couldn't figure out why. A wolf was a type of dog wasn't it? Couldn't they sniff each other's butts and get along?

* * *

"Making my nephew paranoid of the one person he hates and could be jealous of is genius on your part, flower." Naraku sang through the phone. Kagome hated that he had access to her number. "So they both are immediately already on alert for the other."

"Yes."

"How does my nephew react to the other demon."

"The same way he reacted when I brought him up on Saturday. I think you know."

"Oh," he laughed, "I do." he cleared his throat, "I will be returning soon. Make things boil just a bit. My plans are coming together."

"Having an uncontrollable and raging Inuyasha isn't what I'd call a suitable heir."

"Who said he was uncontrollable? He is controllable, and I can get him to do anything I want. You wait and see Higurashi, everything will become clear. Don't worry."

* * *

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll deal with that later. I hope this chapter wasn't to rushed in its insertion, I rather hoped it would be a good start for what is too come. Give me your opinions :D Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's late. I had written it, I just never updated, but here you go, a scintillating suggestive update :D enjoy, read my A/N at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Inuyasha got to school early and watched as Kagome rode into the lot. He planned to ask her on an actual date this time, to finally chase away all the awkwardness he felt and guessed she was hiding from him.

Before he could make his move, he took a moment to watch her remove her helmet so her dark hair would cascade down her face. She adjusted her jacket and dismounted to fix her jeans. She even adjusted the necklace he had given her, and the sight of that gave him immediate satisfaction.

He decided now was the time, but he hesitated as he watched Koga show up. A growl was prepared deep in his throat as the wolf demon passed her, but all they shared was a look. A doubt crept in his mind when he saw their quick exchange, as if the glance was knowing but it was too quick to tell. He couldn't destroy his happiness yet, he was finally getting a chance with Kagome and he wasn't going to ruin that with any paranoia. Paranoia wasn't even in his nature.

"Kagome." he called, walking from his car to her bike. She smiled up at him, her eyes slightly red. He smelled salt on her skin and could barely bring himself to believe she had been crying, "Are you-"

"-Ready for Algebra today? Yes, I'm so ready, I will ace this just you watch!" she sounded very determined, it would have taken someone who really knew her to notice the one quiver in her voice. Inuyasha couldn't boast to know her well, as he hadn't known her that long, but he was very observant and curious when it came to Kagome so he did notice.

She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and softly pulled her back towards him. He looked down at her with soft eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"No." she denied automatically, "Inuyasha I feel fine-"

"Will you go on a date...with me...today?" he interjected quickly. He could tell Kagome was about to become stubborn again, but instead of getting angry he tried to go with the flow. She blushed slightly in response looking confused.

"Date? Inuyasha, why would we go on a date?"

"I-" he felt his ears flattening betraying his doubt, "I thought it would be a great idea… to see where we stand. Plus… it would be real. Not like yesterday."

"Yesterday?" her eyes became more red, so much so he could no longer ignore it.

"Kagome, something is wrong, would you just-"

"I don't want to talk about what's bothering me, just like how you don't always want to talk about what's bothering you. It always ends in an argument with us! So just leave it alone!"

"FINE!" he roared.

Despite having predicted the anger that always ensued after what happened between them in these situations, she stepped back in shock, a tear running down her face before she turned away and ran into the school.

Inuyasha punched the wall as he followed a couple minutes later. She was so difficult when it came to his help, even now when they were friends. He could not readily apologise for his behaviour as it was frustrating trying to help her.

"Something bothering you dog boy?" he heard a voice tease in passing. Inuyasha still wanted to hurt something, so he turned around and grabbed at the voice. He found that it was one of Koga's lackey's. _Perfect_ , he thought.

"Yeah, you."

* * *

Kagome was trying to stay strong but it was already difficult. Yesterday had gone really well, and she was glad; She was succeeding at protecting her family but everything went wrong when Koga showed up on her doorstep the previous evening.

That night she went home, ready to plan the next day when her mother confronted her. Kagome knew after what happened in the house with Naraku that her mother was stressed and worried about her family but more specifically Kagome.

"I don't like how everything is resting on your shoulders." she expressed after dinner when Sota and gramps had gone up to bed. "How exactly are you going to make Naraku content?"

"By helping him."

"But you can't Kagome, that poor boy-"

"Then I won't."

"Kagome-"

She turned on her, angrily, "What do you expect me to do, mother! We can't go to the police because he probably has demons in the force, and I can't not do anything because he'll just hurt us again! I don't want to hurt Inuyasha but I have too."

Both women stared at each other, the younger frustrated and the other sadly horrified. Both were going to break soon, but fortunately that's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kagome announced.

When she got there, it was Koga, cocky smile ready and waiting. It was a slap in the face, and she had to instantly change her persona to accommodate his presence.

"Hey Koga." she greeted him, leaning against her wall, imagining (and hoped) she looked sultry or...something. "What you doing here?"

"I need you." he joked, "You're not busy are ya'?"

"Course not." she said, shutting the door.

He flourished towards his car, a Tesla Roadster, "Shall we go?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked him when he turned down an unfamiliar road.

"To my house."

"But I know where your house is, it's back that way." she pointed back behind her but he took her hand and pulled it so he could rest it high on his knee.

"My family have houses all over the city. That one was specifically my dad's for the center of… well, the center of his world." Kagome could only guess he was about to mention the gang his dad was a part of, "The one we're heading to now is specifically mine."

He turned again and above them was a quaint apartment building. Koga parked behind it and led her up towards the elevator. "Ever been in a penthouse Kags?" he asked, drawing her close to nip at her ear. She laughed, managing to cover her movement away from him.

"Could you be any more of a stereotypical independant guy? I'm guessing your dad pays for it."

"Yup."

They reached the top floor and once again Kagome was in awe of the space and modern "rich" aesthetic that Koga's places of residence had. Even just for a one floor of an apartment he had everything she could have wished for.

"So shall we get to the matter at hand." he purred, wrapping his arms around her and going for a deep kiss. It took all her strength to pull away from his demon grip.

"What are you talking about?" she giggled, honestly confused.

"I said I needed you Kagome, and to my pleasure, you came."

It dawned on her that that sentence could have had an ulterior meaning and she had picked up on it too late.

"Koga, why don't we have a drink." she suggested. He allowed her to step away and into what looked like the kitchen.

"We could, but I'm guessing we'd still have time for one afterwards." he stepped forward and she stepped back instantly. He straightened up looking mildly annoyed, "Kagome, are you running away from me? What happened to becoming a woman? What happened to making it up to me?" He stalked closer to her, eyes sparkling with thoughts she couldn't bear to even think of. She didn't know what to do when he got close to her again, especially when he kissed her. Impossibly the kiss was even deeper.

He came up for air and pressed his lips to her neck instead, giving her a chance to speak. It was a desperate attempt to keep things under her control. "You know, Inuyasha and you have so many differences in areas such as these."

He bit softly on her ear. It wasn't playful. "Don't talk about him while you're here."

"I don't mean too. Just his kiss and yours…"

He looked up, slightly curious and slightly ruffled. "How so?"

"Well he's mild and soft, like he's holding something back, whereas you Koga… you let yourself go." she added a flirty smile for added effect.

"Maybe you can't tell the difference between him holding back and me holding back because he's a half demon. You're forgetting I'm a full demon Kagome, this **is** me holding back." he wrapped his arms around her in a death grip. "This is me letting go."

* * *

Thinking about that night made Kagome want to cry all over again as she entered Algebra. Koga had ripped off her clothes faster than she could speak. His claws ran down her bare skin and his teeth marked her flesh in every place but her neck.

"I couldn't mark you," he said, "or that dog will lose his shit."

She was too weak, and her fighting him off must have felt like nothing to him. Anyway, he was caught up in his own little world as he took off his own clothes and dragged her to the bed, smiling his cocky smile the whole way. Kagome tried to picture Inuyasha in her mind, but Koga always managed to pull her out of her fantasy, making her feel even worse.

It felt like an eternity until she could go home.

She dropped onto her bed and cried. She cried silently so her family wouldn't hear her. She cried for so many things… until the phone rang. It was Naraku once again.

"You know, if a flower has a peculiar scent, people seem to notice." he seemed to be implying he knew everything. "Were you a virgin?"

"That's none of your business Naraku!"

"Uh uh uh, it is. You see if Inuyasha catches his scent on you everything will be ruined. Did he mark you?"

"No."

"Hmm. I'd heard that Koga marked all of his victims. Even dead little Ayame… no matter! Have a shower, flower. All smiles to face Inuyasha again. Don't let them face each other until I say so." and then he hung up.

Inuyasha's face stared up at her from his Algebra desk, blotched and scratched, but still angry… making her want to cry all over again. Instead of walking over to her desk, she stood in the doorway like an idiot.

"The test will commence in five minutes."

* * *

 **Kagome didn't even think it would go that far... really sad. Didn't even realise I had placed Koga as the secondary villian until this very moment. :P Anyway, please Review but also in your reviews can you do me a favour? You see, I've** **started a book review page on Tumblr. If you have any books you'd recommend for reading or books you'd want me to review please comment, this would really help towards my year in University. If not, you could even just give me a follow or subscribe or whatever it is you do on Tumblr, I'd really appreciate it! until next time :D _grin emoticon_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been way too long, but I'm making it up to you by updating three chapters as quickly as I can this weekend. Then I'll fall bck into the normal routine I promise, it's just been a hectic month :p so here you go...**

 **Chapter 11**

The fight didn't last; Inuyasha was so close to wiping the floor with Koga's lackey, but what stopped him wasn't a teacher but his own brother. He pulled him away with forceful arms, even as blood dripped over his brother's face and his bruised knuckles clenched trying to pull him off; Sesshomaru didn't let go until they reached the recesses of the school where no one was standing to witness.

"What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"The way he looked at her... and then she was upset and wouldn't tell me... she's so stubborn!" he huffed, finally breaking out of his brother's hold.

"Inu-"

"SHE'S INFURIATING!" he shouted, every frustration being pulled out of him since the fight didn't get rid of all of it. He couldn't pinpoint what he was actually angry at but everything he felt pooled into his claws and eyes. Pain enveloped the transformation and he revelled in it.

"Your empathy for her is inspiring." Sesshomaru whispered, watching his brother with mild disinterest; This caused Inuyasha to pause. "You're angry because she's upset, there's no need to lose your mind over it. Look at yourself hanyou, your pathetic."

Inuyasha hissed but felt himself calming down despite his will, "It's not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"You think I'm going to talk to you? Why would I confide in you about anything?! To you I'm just a HANYOU!"

"Good." Sesshomaru dead-panned. "Now you know I'm not the right person. Who is the right person Inuyasha?"

He didn't wait to even answer the question, already pushing past to go to class, not even stopping to work on his cuts and bruises.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way up to the roof at lunch time still in a huff and found Kagome floundering that way as well. He watched as she walked in a roundabout way without noticing him, her legs wobbling everywhere in an internal debate of whether she should even make her way to the roof, but to look at her face was for his remaining anger to melt away. It was way more obvious that something was bothering her.

She stopped, holding her stomach, looking so weak. Silent tears started rolling down her cheeks and he couldn't watch any more. He ran over to her and grabbed her into the most caring of hugs.

"Inuyasha-" she breathed.

"I don't care if you don't want to tell me. I'm sorry I got mad, I'm here though. I'm sorry I almost hurt you before too but we can talk about all that later." he pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes, "I just want you to know that I'm here and that I couldn't care more, okay?"

She gulped and nodded, her weight giving way, causing them both to end up on the floor where he just held her. It was selfish of him but he felt so great being the person she fell into just then. It probably wasn't the best time but he wanted to clear up as much as he could without making her even more upset.

"I want you to go on that date with me. I know this isn't a great time but whatever this is I promise to take your mind off of it. I know you may take it all the wrong way, but I know the difference between you and Kikyo, the way I feel about you Kagome-"

"Fine." she whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll go on the date with you, Inuyasha." she whispered weakly into his chest. "Just… right now, shh."

And he obliged.

* * *

He cleared her eyes after she was finished crying and they decided to head to the theatre to eat instead, staying away from the questions of Sango and Miroku. They didn't talk much then and straight after he followed her around all day, not being annoying, but as the person to hold her up if she fell again. By the time the end of school rolled around, she looked so much better, and he felt just as so. He knew he'd have to explain some things at their date but at least he knew she understood his feelings slightly, as _warped_ as they were.

He walked her over to her bike, ready to hug her and tell her to get safely home but she touched his arm gently to stop him. "I forgot." She pulled out a sheet of paper and passed it too him. At the top there was a C+.

"The algebra test…" he remembered.

"Yeah. As… _emotional_ as I was, I still managed to get a passing grade thanks to you."

His excitement by grabbing her up and twirling her made her giggle for the first time with him. "I am so proud of you!" he shouted as he set her down. His fingers moved some of her hair away from her face before he could even help himself.

She shied away slightly, taking the paper back and putting it in her bag. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, okay with leaving things as they were for the time being.

"No." she replied, turning back to him with a smile. In her hands was a bike helmet. "You ever ridden a motorcycle before, dog boy?"

"I'm a car guy."

She half heartedly threw the helmet at him, "Cover up your ears and get on the Monster."

* * *

Kagome had lost her composure, which was not part of the plan. A lot of things weren't part of her plan, most importantly getting sexually violated by Koga had not been part of the plan. He hadn't even noticed her hate of the situation either, her discomfort or her pain. All he kept whispering as he pleasured himself was "You've turned into such a good woman, Kagome.", over and over again. To think of it now was sickening, but then Inuyasha had gotten angry when she tried to hide it and the plan had unravelled even further. Her real surprise was when he saw her and totally changed without her having to do anything; He had calmed down all on his own. Maybe he wouldn't be fully controlled by Naraku after all.

Nevertheless she was still under the crime lord's power at the moment and her original scheme for that day was to actually take Inuyasha on a random bike ride. That's what she still intended to do, but after the day she'd had, it meant a lot more to bring him along to where she planned to go. His arms holding tight around her didn't hurt too much either.

"Kagome where are we going?" he shouted as they rounded another corner passing a sign that said they were leaving the city.

"A place I've always wanted to visit."

When she finally stopped, they faced a blue ocean outstretching far to meet the setting sun. They dismounted the bike and walked onto a pier lit by small lights.

"How did you find out about this place?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo told me her mom, my Aunt, brought her here when they first came for a visit to the city... before they officially moved."

"Oh."

"She told me I should visit here as soon as I had the chance, because it was a serenity filled place, but I've never been able too."

"So why did you bring me?" he asked.

She sighed in return, "Because I knew there was still a small piece of Kikyo you needed to remember."

"Which was?"

"The nostalgia she had about everything; She had so many special places, special people she loved to revisit." Kagome turned to him, "You're one of those people."

There was real guilt in his eyes as he looked down at her with those piercing golden eyes. "I loved her."

"I know you did."

"No, Kagome I _loved_ her, in the past. I still care about her and what happened-" he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "but what I do now has nothing to do with her. Not this," he said, gingerly taking her hand, "or this," he repeated taking her chin in his other hand, tilting it upwards…

"Inuyasha, the kiss I gave you before-"

"-Was for Koga, I get that." his voice was a purr, no trace of anger at all. "I'm not jealous or selfish right now because this one isn't for me, it's for **you**."

 **And his lips melted on hers softly and passionately like none other, almost making her forget Koga… almost.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sesshomaru got into the house late that night after following Kagome and Inuyasha to the pier outside town and making sure they got back. He also made sure he was sitting in the kitchen before Inuyasha passed through looking so in puppy love that he was nearly sick. No words passed between them, but his brother was muttering as he got a drink out of the fridge before heading up to his room.

He couldn't believe he was the one helping his Uncle bring down his brother, or the fact that Inuyasha hadn't figured it out yet either. At least that girl had and that was good enough as her intentions weren't just for Naraku but Inuyasha's best interests as well. She was strong… like Rin. She was right in saying Rin and her would have been good friends.

He had been given free access to her because a guard was always present now thanks to his Uncle. As he descended the stairs and passed another demon, he reached her cell. She sat there staring up at the singular light that shined in, before seeing his face and smiling. His lips tilted up as well as they always did when he saw her, only this time they were slightly sad.

"Stop looking so guilty, Sessh." she whispered, scooting closer to the bars.

"But this is my fault."

"No it's not. It's your Uncle's fault being a power hungry, obsessed with legacy leaving, bastard." her words made an area in his heart warm. She could definitely be strong when she was driven to be, it was on of her most surprising and best qualities.

"I still should have been here. I should have made sure I hadn't mentioned you at all to him."

"You of all people know he has spies everywhere, and don't get as far to say you wish you'd never met me Sesshomaru Taisho. I love you, and I decided to love you despite of your family and all their history."

He smiled again, taking a seat on the floor at a safe distance from the barrier. He watched as Rin's eyebrows furrowed as they often did when she was thinking. "When they took me… it must not have been that painful as I don't remember it. I don't have that many bruises and I feel fine except for that gap in my memory on how they got me here." her eyebrows relaxed. "So stop worrying and do what you have to do."

"Destroy my brother?"

Her eyes turned sad, "I know it's hard but you told me what a great person Kagome is. She'll do fine."

"I barely know her except for when I'm ordered to follow her." Derision dripped from his mouth when he uttered the word ordered.

"Well, get to know her for me."

"I knew you two would like each other the minute I mentioned you to her." he discounted.

"Wait, until we actually get together." she comically threatened, giving him a knowing look. His smile was less genuine in response to it. "Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know what Naraku's last move is going to be; whether he'll let you out at all."

"Don't think like that." she chastised. "Tell me what's happening with the couple."

"They have their first date on Saturday… tomorrow."

"Aw a first date. Remember ours?" she pulled up an eyebrow with insinuation. It made him chuckle.

"If you could even call it that."

"I got through to you, don't deny it. It was definitely a date." she got a dreamy look in her eyes. "I remember how stoic you were and annoyed, but I saw how you looked at me. We were a regular Beauty and the Beast in that library." she reached a hand out from the bars and caressed his face. "But your such a loving beast."

"Sesshomaru." the demon on guard called to him, making him growl. He kissed Rin's hand before getting up and walking over. "You're Uncle has given you instructions which have been left with the receptionist."

"Couldn't you just tell me?"

"No."

With annoyance, Sesshomaru made his way upstairs. His longing within him to break his mate free was so strong, but so was the barrier surrounding her and to some extent the guy holding her prisoner.

"Ah Sesshomaru, I have the information your Uncle wanted you to have."

"Thank you, Helen. What is it?"

"He says he will be returning in two days and wants everything planned for his return."

Her vague response was very aggravating, "And did he explain what needed to be planned?"

"Why, Inuyasha's birthday party of course. Did you forget?"

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's number on his phone as he lay in bed. His ears twitched, as his heart rate slowed. Their ride back to school had been way more intimate than maybe he even intended. He didn't want to scare her away but she was totally open, maybe slightly vulnerable, but open nonetheless. After his kiss she was in a state he'd never witnessed her in. He couldn't describe it but it made his inner demon so calm… when they got back to school so he could pick up his car, he kissed her forehead in goodbye this time after she had promptly written down her number.

He fell to sleep like a baby thinking of her…

 _He stepped toward her, her dreaming face open and happy. His footsteps were quiet on the bedroom floor as he made his way to the bed. Her beautiful eyes opened in alert as he sat on the edge of the mattress. His heart felt like it was exploding in slow motion as his hands caressed her soft face, bringing her lips up in a slow kiss. Her response wasn't shy or held back as her lips moved animatedly under his…_

 _His fingers traced from her cheeks down to her neck and shoulders until he reached her waist and realised his body had moved to be directly on top of her. He pulled away reluctantly to let her take a deep breath and while he waited his gold eyes traced down her body._

" _Am I your mate, Inuyasha?" her husky voice asked._

" _No, but I very much want you to be."_

" _Maybe soon I can be." she smiled before taking his hand and placing it under her dress where he could feel the skin of her thigh-_

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Inuyasha woke up in a sweat to the loud knocking on his door. He looked around realising he had fallen asleep in his clothes. His phone was beside him and the clock read 1:30pm; He'd been asleep a long time. He had six hours before he went to dinner with Kagome.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Who is it?!"

"Me." The door opened to reveal Sango and Kirara. Behind her was even Sesshomaru and they all entered his room.

"Sango? Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well we were supposed to go to the beach today, and we were going to tell you yesterday but you never showed up for lunch so we decided to just show up and drag you off until… we heard you had a date."

"What? How…"

"You were muttering when you came home last night, like you were in a disgusting lovesick haze." Sesshomaru explained making Sango giggle slightly, " Sango and Miroku showed up and I told them both."

"Out of the kindness of my heart, I decided to help you get ready." Sango remarked, heading straight to his closet.

"So where's Miroku then?"

"Helping Kagome of course, duh."

"He's WHAT?!"

* * *

Kagome opened the door and was surprised to see Miroku there.

"Don't worry about it, I found out where you lived from a certain Taisho brother and I am here to help you get ready for your date with another special Taisho brother."

"Miroku," she laughed awkwardly as he pushed through to get in, "I assure you I don't need any help."

"Oh come on. I'm his best friend, I know what he likes-"

"Yes but I'm not that kind of girl; The one who dresses up according to what their date likes. If he likes me at all, he will like what I decide to wear."

"A feminist attitude, I like it. Let me at least give you some pointers or something. Sango is helping Inuyasha and I really need something to do since we're obviously not going to the beach any more." His pouting was adorable and sad so she decided ' _What the hell'_.

"Come on then. If you help me, you do have to tell me about Sango and what's going on with you two."

He gasped in shock, "I have no idea what you mean."

She led him upstairs to the tailor room where her Mom kept her sewing stuff back when she used to do tailoring. She would occasionally drop back into it but it was never anything concrete as it never flew off as a certifiable business. It was directly opposite Kagome's room though, a perfect place to stash Miroku.

"You talk, I can hear from my room." she said as she skipped out.

"There's nothing really going on. I might have a slight crush on her but nothing serious. I'm not the type of guy who lingers on one girl." she heard him say as she picked up her stuff from the wardrobe she had already planned to wear.

"You're not the guy I hear who gives up on a girl either."

"What have you heard?"

"You're a flirt Miroku. I didn't even need to hear that from anyone else to know you were one. Sango probably knows you are to."

"I've never flirted with her."

"I think she's noticed." Kagome said matter of factly, fixing her necklace and walking out to meet Miroku in the other room.

"Wow… I didn't know you even owned something in that colour Kagome." his mock shock caused her to swat him before walking over to the mirror.

"It wasn't mine. It was… Kikyo's but it was to small for her."

The white dress hugged all of Kagome's undefined curves making her look curvier than she was. The necklace stood out against the plain colour. "I also have some peach coloured earring to go with it."

"You really don't need my help. You clean up really well." he smiled. "Inuyasha is very lucky."

"So would Sango be if you told her you just wanted a good flirt." she teased. Instead of laughing he turned away.

"As you might have noticed Kagome, I'm not one for serious relationships. Sango is so serious about everything."

"Do you want to be serious with her?"

"Yes."

"Than try to be, that's all you can do."

* * *

Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror, with his casual suit and tie look with the jeans as well; Sango looked at him with pride. "Now just let your hair out."

He did as he was told and looked again. Kagome loved his hair and for once he could see why. In the early moonlight it glowed and shined.

"My work is done." Sango smiled, coming up next to him with a black rose. She looked down at it with confusion before passing it to him. "You had to pick a goth."

"She's not a goth, but I know she'll like this. Where's the red one?" Sango passed him the flower's partner.

"The symbolism you're going for is great."

"Don't go all English student on me." he chided his friend before giving her a hug. "Thank you for the help."

"Don't mention it, but I'm not completely done yet. Where are you taking her?"

"To The Rooftop."

"Oh that's so romantic! Did you take Kikyo there?"

Inuyasha paused, mentally kicking himself. Sango placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright if you did."

"No it's not. She doesn't like that.. the link between them because I-"

"I totally understand. Look here's what we'll do."

* * *

After Kagome's hair was curled to perfection, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs where Miroku and her mother were waiting. Her mother beamed as she descended the stairs.

"I didn't know you were here Mom."

"I just got back. Kagome you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mom." she said, giving her mother a hug. She heard a horn honk outside, so in a rush she turned to Miroku and hugged him as well. "Thanks for your _help_." she chuckled. "I promise you'll still get to go to the beach. I owe you that much."

"Good." he smiled, "Now go."

* * *

When Inuyasha got out of the car and saw Kagome his heart stopped. His dream popped into his mind but he had to let all that go now. She was beautiful beyond compare.

"Look at handsome you. Sang did a number on you didn't she?"

"Of course, she's the customer in the theatre department."

Kagome laughed, "Well she did a good job. I like your hair flowing free like that."

"Oh." he picked up the flowers from the dashboard and held them out to her. "Here, these are for you."

"Oh that's beautiful. Thank you Inuyasha. Shall we go. My mum will grab you for a picture if we don't go soon."

They both turned and saw Miroku on the phone but next to him Kagome's mother was smiling sweetly.

"Of course. Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So what did you plan? Are you taking me to The Rooftop? I wouldn't mind it if you were. I heard about that date especially from Kikyo." She nudged him playfully.

"Nope, I'm taking you to somewhere even more special."

Kagome watched the roads change as they went through countryside. She hadn't seen countryside in so long she barely remembered that she lived there at all. "Where are we going at 7:30 at night here. It's dark Inuyasha. You're not going to murder me are you?"

He laughed but there was an edge of seriousness in her voice. They reached a parking lot with a couple lights and then Inuyasha was getting out to open the door for her.

"I'm glad you're wearing comfortable shoes." he joked taking her hand. Then he moved around to the back of the car and opened the trunk to reveal a basket and blanket.

"A picninc? This late, I-"

"Trust me." he said simply closing the trunk again and leading her up a pathway on a hill. It didn't take long to reach the top, and it's top was a small...glass looking greenhouse. Kagome watched as Inuyasha took out a key and unlocked it's door.

"I wish I could say this wasn't slightly weird, first the glass house and the… graves. Please don't be weird about it. I just wanted you to… meet my parents." he explained. Kagome looked over at the ground near the edge of the house and saw to gravestones. They read: Ino and Izayoi Taisho, forever tied.

"This… is sweet."

"Hey mom, this is Kagome, Kikyo's cousin." he started speaking causing Kagome alarm. He rested the basket down. "I know I've probably made her run now because I brought her to a grave for a date but she's.. so important to me." Kagome blushed as he spoke. "She may be infuriating, like you were to dad, but you know what he always said…"

"What?" she asked.

"Be patient with women who love you." he laughed, and then they both laughed together.

* * *

They sat down on the blanket and started to eat.

"So what's it like being a country girl."

"I don't really look like a country girl do I, so believe me when I say it was hard. I mean if anyone was a country girl it would be Kikyo-"

"Can we not talk about her Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as politely as he could.

"Why? Do you feel guilty?"

"Well since you're asking, yes I do, and I think you bring it up on purpose to make me feel that way."

"No I don't do it on purpose."

"Of course you do. Do you feel guilty?"

"Yes but I-"

"Why can't it just be about you?"

"Because she was important to me, to both of us and she didn't die all that long ago-"

"So are we supposed to stay unhappy forever?"

"No-"

"Then what?"

"I don't know alright!" she shouted standing and walking away to the window.

Inuyasha shut his eyes and pictured himself not even bringing it up… but they needed to talk about that. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I don't like to think about Kikyo because she makes me regret how great and different I feel around you. I feel like my heart is beating for you… you may not understand it but my demon awoke for you. Not Kikyo. **For you.** That's so important because I…"

She silenced him with her fingers. "You were right. I wanted you to feel guilty, to remember why we met, why I knew who you were, why you were so aggravating for me. I didn't want to feel like you were replacing her with me."

"I could never replace her with you because when I'm with you it's nothing like being with her."

The kiss was instant and ravenous and hungry.

* * *

' _It was like drifting back to the night before. His kisses so unlike Koga's made me feel wanted for me and not for my body, because he cared and because I was special and he loved me… did he? Wait I wasn't suppose to fall so hard for him so fast, Naraku will-'_

Kagome shoved him away, a shocked expression on her face. Inuyasha was just as surprised.

"I.. no I can't do this, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kagome. Come here." he tried to pull her back in but she pushed away the tears bursting already.

"I can't."

"Just let go, it's okay. It's okay." he said it over and over and over whispering and speaking and she felt trapped by his words, sadly just as much as Koga's and by extension Naraku's.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. Her tears flying fast and free as she toppled to the ground. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Kagome." he whispered, joining her on the ground. "Tell me."

"I can't. I messed up I can't." she pushed his arm lightly away. "Your really… god Inuyasha just leave. Please."

"You're in the middle of nowhere."

"I'll find a way home, I promise. Just please."

She felt him hesitate before standing and turning to go. "I want to understand. I really want you to let me. Please just let me."

"Just go."

And he left.

* * *

"You're going to have to explain why I'm picking you up in the middle of nowhere dressed all nice like that." Koga stood in front of Kagome, now barefoot and walking down the street.

"Don't ask. Just open the door.

* * *

 **Here you go, three chapters in one day. Hope you like, this one was slightly rushed but I got some planning to do and I'll be back to proofread later. LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SO sorry guys :P Here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Koga drove Kagome all the way back to the city without asking a single question. He was pretty proud of himself, as he took the first right turn onto a dark city parking lot.

"I want to go home Koga."

"And you will." he smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on her neck. She pushed him away, hard, instantly making his head bang against the door; His shock kept him from using his demon strength to deflect the blow.

"I **want** to go **home.** " she ordered.

"And you will, but I need something after driving you all the way back here, considering you didn't even mention why you were out there in the first place."

"It's none of your business. I just need some space... Inuyasha would understand that."

The name of the the despicable hanyou brought about a jealous rage in the dog demon's body. Koga's impulse was to grab her, and there was no reason he could find not too follow through with that instinct, but how was he to know his hands would instantly wrap around her neck.

"KOGA!" she screamed.

"I don't wait for girls, they come to me; They **want** me. You can't go home just yet."

His hands fell to her dress, which he lifted up and promptly turned her over, now enjoying her screams.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Kagome, can you get the door!"

"But mum I…" Kagome sighed, before grabbing her keys and unlocking the door, only to find the one person she didn't want to see. She slammed the door shut instantly.

"Kagome-"

"Go away, Inuyasha!" she shouted.

"I can't. I left you in the middle of nowhere, and you've been absent from school for the last two days. I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you… at all."

Turning him away wasn't the best plan, considering Naraku would be back soon and expecting some sort of results from her… but she couldn't face Inuyasha… looking and feeling how she did. She sighed, grabbing her mother's purse and frantically looking for some make up.

"Would you listen then? Look, I'm sorry we fought. I'm okay with you not feeling right about us because of Kikyo or whatever reason, but I still want a relationship with you no matter what state it's in… Not seeing you the last two days…It was almost like... Just come outside, please…"

Kagome finished covering up her face and neck, pulled down her sleeves and hastily put away her mother's make up.

"It is my birthday..."

Kagome opened the door a crack, pulling her sweatshirt closer to her. As soon as she looked up at Inuyasha, the first thing she saw were his ears; humble and calm, his eyes when she reached them, even more so.

"Open the door." he begged.

"I can't. My mother is home and... she's cleaning. She goes mental if people see the house dirty."

His eyes got closer to hers, "Okay then, come out. My Uncle is planning a party for me and I'd love for you to go."

"I can't. I'm… I'm helping out."

"Come on, Kagome." he sighed, "Why are you hiding in your house?"

"I'm not hiding." she argued, but ther voice softened when one of his fingers came close to her face. She pulled away slightly, knowing she'd never get rid of him if he touched her. "I'm not in the mood to party today."

"But it's my birthday." he pretend pouted. "Sango wanted to go shopping with you for a new dress and introduce you to some other girls that are going. I know we bore you."

"You could never bore me, Inuyasha." she whispered. His lips were in range of hers, by accident or on purpose she had no space to tell. All she had to do was kiss him and then everything would be fine again… but all she could think of was…

"Kagome? Kagome don't cry, please." he pulled the door from her hands and tried to pull her close to him, but before she could step away he had caught her… her sweatshirt falling to the side.

"What's on your neck?"

"What… what's on my neck?"

"A bruise." he moved the neckline of my shirt across and snorted with disgust as she guessed he could see another, more apparent bruise. "Where did you get this Kagome?"

"I fell out of bed a couple times. I've been really dizzy lately, that's why I haven't been in school lately-"

"Bullshit." he whispered, but this time it wasn't calm or nice, it was completely savage. He turned around, his ears alert as he stormed over to his car; she had to run to catch up to him.

"Inuyasha!"

"Don't play around with this Kagome. I wouldn't have expected it the first time, but now? Now you're just making me out to be plain stupid."

"I'm not-"

He turned on her, his eyes ringed with red, "Do you know who Ayame was? She was one of Kikyo's friends, a good friend. She wound up dead with the same bruises you have!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Is that why you don't want to be with me? Because of KOGA?! You can't possibly like him and I know for damn sure that he has nothing hanging over you, so why the fuck has he-"

"Please don't cause a scene," she begged, mostly because it would be too early compared to what Naraku wanted. "Please. For me. I'm through with him, it's nothing, I swear."

His expression grew hurt, "Is he how you got home?"

"Yes, but Inuyasha I'm begging you." looking into his almost animal consumed eyes was so difficult, but she had to convince him not to do it. "I hate to see you fighting. You turn… into something else, and it scares me." She had no other choice but to play the afraid card, even though she hated admitting any weakness to him at all.

It calmed him down though, knowing she was afraid. He even placed a light hand on her shoulder. "Fine. But if I see him, there is nothing that will stop me from hurting him."

* * *

"That is really going to surprise Inuyasha." Sango stated, looking in wonder at the  
dress Kagome had chosen. It had a filigree design of autumn leaves, and as it fell from her waist to the floor it grew in tone of orange.

"Why?"

"Well just… look at it."

Kagome couldn't be more confused, "What about it?"

"You look like autumn incarnate… and sexy as hell." Kagome laughed at Sango's words, before turning to the dresser where she had placed her things. "It's a shame those bruises are still ripe."

"That's why I'm wearing a shawl." she told her.

"Kagome…"

"I don't want to talk about it." she interrupted.

"Talk about wh-" Inuyasha muttered coming through the door, before sputtering to a stop when he witnessed Kagome in her dress. "How…"

"I'll leave you two alone shall I?" Kagome smiled, fixing her own pink dress. "I got to find Miroku anyway, he said he had something to tell me." she winked at Kagome before leaving.

"Where… on Earth did you find that dress?"

"At the mall, where else?"

Inuyasha couldn't think straight as he looked at her. The dress hugged her like a glove and had a slit on the leg. It was no use… her body brought out the demon in him. He thought back to his dream, and took a deep breath; her scent wafted over to him

"Inuyasha?"

Her voice barely registered as he walked over to her, his classy jacket slipping off his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming over," he reached for the shawl and pulled it off, "and looking at you."

"I'm not really sure this is-"

He ignored her words and let his hands trace lines over her bare shoulders and arms, letting his nose take a deep whiff of her scent. A slight groan escaped her lips when his lips kissed her skin, but when he opened his eyes he faced the slight discolouring of a bruise. It caused a deep rooted anger to grow in him.

He shook his head and replaced the shawl with his own jacket. "I couldn't stand it if every guy in the room was looking at you the way I am right now." he smiled, moving some of her curled hair out of her face. She looked kind of confused, but he hoped his behaviour wasn't to off putting. He just couldn't touch her like that knowing Koga had gotten to her first, and had treated her badly no less.

"And your jacket makes a statement I'm guessing." she laughed uneasily.

"Let's go."

When Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome didn't expect to be overwhelmed by the amount of people and loud music; she couldn't hear anything from the room she'd used to change.

Inuyasha held close to her shoulders as he greeted everyone he saw, impossibly remembering all their names. Some of the boys still looked at Kagome with interest but because she was with the birthday boy, they knew to look away just as quickly.

They reached a full table laden with gifts for the coming of age Taisho, who now turned to Kagome and put his hands on her hips.

"I left your gift in the room." she remembered, pulling away from him.

"You didn't have to get me anything." he smiled, trying to pull her back.

"No no, I'll be right back." she smiled apologetically before stepping away back towards the room. She bumped into a couple dancing rather closely. It took a minute to pass them, but by the time she did, someone's hand was grabbing onto her. Before she knew who it was, she came face to face with Koga.

"You stand me up because you're at this mutt's party?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, struggling to pull away.

"Me, at your house, trying to find you. Your little brother had to be the one to tell me where you were. We're leaving."

"No Koga, let me go." She fought, hard, but his demon vice grip was way too much. "Let me go right now!"

"If you think I'm going to let him anywhere near you-"

"KOGA!" Inuyasha barreled through people before grabbing Kagome and placing her behind him. It felt like her arm was coming out of it's socket. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Back off. I'm not dealing with your shit right now hanyou!"

A growl escaped Inuyasha as he stepped forward, " **You** brought your shit here. How can you expect to walk out with Kagome after I know you've hurt her, you asshole."

"You can't prove anything."

"I don't fucking have too." and with that Inuyasha lunged for him.

Kagome watched in horror as the fight changed from just two boys, to an all out out demon battle; Eyes red and claws out. She looked out for help from anyone, but everyone was just as shocked as she was. She caught sight of what she thought was Sesshomaru in the shadows and called out to him, but he didn't answer either.

"Inuyasha please!" she begged, but her voice was lost in the fray.

"INUYASHA." a voice ordered. Kagome looked up into the crowd that was slowly parting, and saw the one face that made her feel even worse. "ENOUGH." Naraku ordered. In his hands was a sword encased in a blue cover. It glowed slightly, and before her eyes, Inuyasha backed off from Koga, who lay bloody on the floor. Then the crime lord addressed the crowd, "This Party is over."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter guys. Read and Review, hope you like it. Stuff's getting serious. (i'll edit a little later if there are any mistakes, but there shouldn't be :D )**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _Inuyasha said goodbye to the last guest and turned to see a solitary Kagome dancing in the light. She was so beautiful in that dress, and her bare leg peeking out so teasingly._

" _Stop mooning and dance with me." she called to him. Without hesitation, he did as he was told. Although there was no music, Kagome moved Inuyasha's hands to her waist as she swayed with him behind her._

" _Kagome?"_

" _Yes?" she turned, giving him a beaming smile. He couldn't focus his words with her looking like that. "Do you want something?"_

' _So much.' he thought to himself. Out loud, instead he said, "No. Just… I'm glad you're here with me."_

 _She laughed slightly, "Thanks, but that wasn't what you wanted to ask me was it?"_

" _How did you know?"_

" _You're eyes." she reached up, and with a single finger caressed one of his ears, "and these, are trembling." Her hand fell to his face, and she pulled his chin to her height so they could kiss._

 _It was so much like his other dream, only this time she was awake, and wanted him. They still swayed as they kissed; her hands holding tightly to his jacket._

" _Don't let him control you, Inuyasha." she whispered when they broke away._

 _His breath came heavy, and it took all his effort to hold back and listen to her words, "What do you mean?"_

" _No matter what he does to me, don't let him control you."_

" _Kagome, are you talking about Koga? He'll never get to you again." he pulled at the zipper in her dress. "Forget him. I'll make everything he did to you go away. Just show me where he hurt you."_

" _Inuyasha…" she breathed._

"Inuyasha!" a scream woke him from his daze. He looked around and found himself in an empty room, his claws out and a retreating anger. The scream had come from Kagome, who stood in her dress in absolute terror, her eyes stuck on him.

"Nephew. Stand." his Uncle's voice commanded. All he wanted to do was go to Kagome and comfort her, but his legs wouldn't obey as he stood and turned to face his Uncle instead.

Naraku stood in the light, looking happier than Inuyasha had ever seen him; It was positively frightening. In his hands however, was his father's sword.

"What are you doing, Uncle?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru has told me all about your grudge against that little wolf demon."

"It's more than a grudge, he hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha didn't know why he was yelling, but it felt good to let out all his frustration.

"It would be a shame if he came for her again. When he left, it looked like he wasn't going to let any of this go."

"He wouldn't dare touch her again." Inuyasha growled.

Naraku nodded, "I completely understand, but does he? I mean, he has an entire gang behind him, the force to take her back."

"Uncle." Sesshomaru interrupted. "This is isn't right."

"You have no right to speak here unless you want any other misfortune to befall your own mate." The crime lord hissed. After that Sesshomaru was quiet.

"What are you talking about? Do… do you mean Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's none of your concern, boy."

Inuyasha started to realise his mistakes as his Uncle's words fell into place. He couldn't ignore it any more; His Uncle was a bad person, and as his nephew, he had chosen to do nothing and ignore it.

"You have Rin don't you? Locked up somewhere, holding her life over Sesshomaru's head."

"Oh," Naraku chuckled, "you've seen the light have you?"

"Your my guardian. I didn't want to believe bad things of you."

"A key clue would have been this girl's insistence on what a terrible person I was," he nodded in Kagome's direction, "but you didn't want to think about that because that would mean admitting-"

"That you killed Kikyo."

"For your own good Inuyasha, she didn't mean anything to you."

"I loved her!"

"Your inner demon didn't, and that's all that matters. This girl though," he grabbed Kagome tightly by her chin and jerked her forward, "does. She is a means to what you and I both want. After all, you want to mate with her don't you? Just look at her." Inuyasha gulped as Naraku pulled his jacket from Kagome's shoulders. "She's a complete beauty." Next came the dresses zipper. "Look at all of that." Before him stood a trembling Kagome in just her underclothes. The view would have been amazing in different circumstances.

"She doesn't understand any of this. Let her go." he begged, but it only came out as a whimper.

Naraku ignored his words, "It's a shame for you really, that the wolf got to her first. Those bruises destroy something really perfect don't they. And look how far down they go-"

"Stop it! Just stop it! Kagome come here." the hanyou shouted, but as soon as Kagome started to move, his Uncle pulled her back, keeping her almost naked body enfolded by his. He pointed at a large blue mark on Kagome's abdomen.

"I've been trying to find a reason to go after the Steel Fang for years, and this is just it." his red eyes looked up into Inuyasha's. "Look at what he's done to her, the one you want. **No one else** should have her." Inuyasha felt his body burning with a mixture of lust and hatred, " We can't let them hurt this poor flower again. She's yours."

" _Mine._ " he snarled.

"That's right."

"Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome squealed, but Naraku's hold on her was to much, she could barely breathe.

It was Sesshomaru who jumped in instead, "You heard him Inuyasha, he killed Kikyo. Don't listen to anything he has to say."

"Boy, I really would be quiet if I were you."

"He has Rin, Kikyo's friend. He's baiting you, trying to control you. This is what he wants. Don't give in to him."

"Fine." Kagome heard Naraku whisper. With quick hands he unleashed the blade and held it to her arm, before slashing a neat red line. She barely felt it, until it started to burn. "We'll do it this way."

Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's reaction was instantaneous.

His body changed, a roar spurring it on, as marks grew on his face, eyes grew red and his claws sharpened.

"You don't want anyone to hurt her." Naraku taunted. "Of course you don't, even I don't want to hurt her. So here is what we're going to do."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted, but one of Naraku's demon's caught him.

"Take him to watch his mate, I bet she has a lot of interesting things to say after Jorumaru is through with her."

"NO!" Sesshomaru shouted, before Kagome watched him being dragged away. Naraku focused all his attention back on his demon enthralled nephew.

"We'll get the Steel Fang for what they've done."

Inuyasha growled in agreement.

"While we do that, I'm just going to put Kagome somewhere safe," he nodded to one of his henchman, "while we talk."

* * *

"Ow!" Kagome groaned as the demons threw her into a cell. They'd replaced her clothes, but had taken the dress away. God knew what they were making Inuyasha do, and it was all her fault.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked. Kagome turned around to see a dark haired girl who looked about the same age as her. Her face was muddy and her shirt was dotted with red.

"Are you… Rin?"

"Yes. Are you Kagome?"

"Yeah." Kagome laughed.

"Sesshomaru has told me so much about you." the girl sighed, "It's a shame to see you in here. I guess Naraku got to Inuyasha after all."

"What did Sesshomaru tell you?"

"That if I ever met you, we'd probably get along really well." her eyes brightened when she said the older Taisho's name.

"Naraku mentioned someone called Jorumaru... and that Sesshomaru was going to come see you after you'd seen him."

The reaction on Rin's face was enough that Kagome didn't really need her question answered; it was terrified. "No!"

"Who is it?"

"Naraku's personal demon, made from his own body. It's the torturer. I've been to him before." she held onto her bloodied shirt tightly. "Sesshomaru… he couldn't look at me when I came back."

"I-"

"It happens when Sesshomaru disobeys. I wish I'd never…"

"Never… what?"

"Never become his mate."

Kagome didn't mean to get angry but her tone came out harsher than she'd intended, "What does that even mean? I'm no an animal or a demon… mating is such a feral word."

"I thought that to, but it's the most eternal form of love demon's have. It's higher than marriage… it's instinct."

"It's awful if it's making Inuyasha turn into this monster."

"It's more raw for Hanyou, but it can still turn out good. It's love Kagome, the most amazing love. When I became Sesshomaru's mate… I knew I hadn't made a mistake."

"What do you mean a mistake?" Kagome asked, curious.

Rin blushed, "I'm not proud of it, but I… when I first met Sesshomaru I endured his interest in me for a different reason. I live alone, in a really poor house… and Sesshomaru, he had a mansion and a fortune. I tried everyday to survive. It didn't take him long to promise me the world when he saw what a shit hole I lived in."

"You wanted him for the money." Kagome was shocked.

"Yes… but not for the whole time. I mean, I fell in love with him and decided to take a different path. When he offered for me to move in with him I said no, not until we finished school. I made different choices, I found that I really did love him and then he asked me… Kagome when Inuyasha asks you to become his mate, you'll feel like the most special person in the world."

Kagome looked down in embarrassment, "Being his mate would hurt him. All Naraku would have to do is threaten to hurt me and Inuyasha would bend to his will. There out there probably murdering the Steel Fang as we speak, just because of me."

"To be honest, they kind of deserve it. Koga deserves it-" A bright light lit up the cell and the two girls squinted. Kagome didn't recognise the demon, but when he opened the door, he grabbed Rin instantly. The fear Kagome had witnessed from her before was expertly hidden, as she gave a small smile in Kagome's direction.

"To Jorumaru I go."

It didn't take long for Kagome to hear her screams, Her brave face ruined.

Kagome started to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Romancey time :D Thanks to Blazing Luna and JJ for your reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. I hope you ALSO noticed that every romantic thing between Inuyasha and Kagome was in a dream, and now this is not hahahah :D :D I know I spoiled it but I am excited. HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Your a prize for his hard work, so DON'T piss him off." the demon growled before throwing Kagome into Inuyasha's bedroom. As he locked the door, she looked around at the room, as simple as it was. The mirror showed her gaunt face, as she hadn't been able to sleep for the two nights she'd been down in Naraku's "dungeon". The first she'd spent listening to Rin screaming and the second was comforting Rin's nightmares and tremoring until Sesshomaru showed up.

It almost broke Kagome's heart to see so much desperation in Sesshomaru's eyes; or **any** emotion for that matter. He wanted to get to Rin, that's all he cared about… but the barrier stopped him. That was the first time Kagome had seen the older Taisho angry. It took all the strength the two demon's holding him had, to keep him from running into the barrier and hurting the demon that brought Kagome upstairs came and she was taken away from Rin. All of that stress was visible on her face as she looked in that mirror.

While she was looking, the door opened and Inuyasha walked in.

When his eyes caught her, they were less red than when she'd last seen him; Plus, his they were more focused on her reflection than her actual body.

"Inuyasha?" She asked gingerly.

"I did what you said." He whispered.

"What?"

His eyes finally lost all their red, before he looked away and made his way towards the bed where he collapsed. "Nothing."

She stood there awkwardly, watching his chest rise and fall as he lay there. She wondered if her family was still in danger, or if she had kept her promise and they were no longer under Naraku's control.

"My father's sword had some sort of control over me. That's the only reason I couldn't fight him, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, looking through the bars of the bed at her.

"What are you talking about?" She stepped over, now worried about him. He sat up slightly and cupped her cheek with his hand as she sat down next to him.

"You tried to warn me but there was nothing I could do."

She decided not to listen to his confusing ramblings, and focus on what may have brought them on, "What happened, Inuyasha?"

His fingers stroked up to her hair, still styled from the party. "I… when I saw him, I thought about everything he did to you… I couldn't stop."

Kagome stopped his hand and looked at his eyes, "What, Happened?"

He looked away from her face, ashamed, "He was there, and I fought him. I hurt him, Kagome… really bad, and... I just left him there."

"To… to die?"

"I don't know!" He looked at her, his eyes scared, "I really don't know. That's when I came to my senses and got as far away from my Uncle as possible… but I still ended up here." Inuyasha sat up fully, latching onto Kagome's shoulders with a look of panic and regret she couldn't follow. "You told me and I didn't listen. He killed Kikyo because of me…" Tears started to fall from the half demon's eyes, and despite everything he had told her, she hugged him tightly.

She couldn't tell him it was alright, but at least she could let him know she was there for him.

* * *

Night came along and the couple were both lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms; Inuyasha had his head on Kagome's as she had fallen asleep a while before.

He kept thinking that he had to explain everything to her as there was no other time for him to do it. He didn't know what his Uncle would try and get him to do next… all that mattered was Kagome and he had to just…

She shifted in his arms and all his worries were washed away as he looked at her sleeping face. This was the closest he'd been to her that wasn't in a dream. Her body in his arms was real and she looked so safe with him… that's all he had ever wanted… but once the night was over he wouldn't be able to predict what the future would hold.

"Kagome?" he whispered. She shifted again, but didn't open her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it really can't." He lifted himself up on one arm, causing her to do the same. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, he couldn't ignore how completely sweet and innocent she looked as she wiped her sleepy eyes. He had to physically remind himself she was anything but… she had a motorcycle and everything.

"What is it and why can't it wait until the morning?"

"Because by then I don't know what my Uncle will make us… me do." He sighed, "I don't want you to be confused about why he mentioned the word 'mate' or -"

"I know what it means." She explained.

"You do?… How, when?" He watched as her face went from regretful to not caring.

"It doesn't matter. My point is, I know what this 'word' means to you and that… your… 'instincts' want me. I don't know what to do with that information but I know what it means…" she pulled a out of his arms a little. "Finally."

"No, please don't be freaked out by it now. It's not completely sexual I swear." He hurried to explain.

"So you don't have an insatiable need to rip my clothes off that's both animalistic and demon-esque?" Her voice was ironic, but it just made him feel even worse. He felt his ears lower in embarrassment. "Inuyasha, I'm kidding. I just described anyone being attracted to just about any human… or otherwise, on the planet. You don't have to be ashamed about it." She scratched the back of her head, "Here was me thinking that it was some sort of animal thing on it's own, where you would have your way with me and dump me all in the need of procreation or something. That's what animals do anyway… and you're so sweet that I didn't want to think that…"

"It's not just about that." He said taking her hands. "I want to protect you because you're important to me. My instincts will always want to make sure your safe and happy and if you're not-"

"They go insane."

He laughed uneasily, "Yeah. But you always bring me back down to Earth."

He took her face in his hands, and tried to ignore the yellowing bruises he could make out. He tried to imagine what she looked like without them, and his dream came back to him vividly. It would be a lie to say he didn't want that with Kagome at that very moment.

It was inappropriate, and more of a risk than anything… but he gave in. Not completely, more like hesitantly, as not to shock her. Her lips were so open, and soft and perfect for him, they made him want to touch more of her. He started with her hair… but below that was her neck and it was so warm… his lips left hers and went to her neck instead, following the curve… her scent so strong as his nose took it in.

He expected her to stop him, for the dream to end, but this wasn't a dream. It was real. Her arms as his hands glided down them were real, and her legs were outstretched on his bed as he stroked her jeans. Her breathing was fast and when he glanced back up at her face, he knew she had no intention of telling him to stop.

"Kagome." He whispered. "I-"

"It's okay."

"No." he shook his head and forced himself to create space between them. "If we do this, I might mark you and I know that's not what you want after going through that stuff with…" the name lingered unsaid between them. "It'll hurt you."

"Then don't mark me. Just live, in the moment." She held his hand and placed it on her hip, his fingers teasing under her shirt.

"My demon… it could-"

"It's okay." She kissed him, "Whenever he would do things to me, I imagined how much gentler you would be, it helped me to know I had someone like you. It would really help me if I could replace those moments with this one."

 **And it happened.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you liked the last chapter, cause everything gets back to being real now :P sorry guys hahha :D Thanks again to jj and mylilkai :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Kagome looked over at a sleeping Inuyasha and had never felt so shitty in her life.

The night had been blissful, amazing... risky but amazing. Inuyasha had come so close to marking her, but he overcame it… instead, he told her that he loved her; She had to fight away the tears as everything Koga did slipped away while Inuyasha said and proved it over and over again.

But now that she was awake, everything was dawning on her; all she had done, and how selfish last night had been. She felt so much regret, she pushed out of bed so quickly, she unintentionally woke him up too.

"Kagome?" He said groggily, looking up into the dark at her standing form. "Are you okay?"

"We shouldn't have." She blurted out. She tried to stop, but the words just kept on coming after that, "It was amazing but we shouldn't have - I shouldn't have. That was so selfish of me, with everything that's going on and you said no... Now look at me, I'm a mess, I'm freaking out and I can't even look at you, but last night was the best night I have ever had but I can't think about it anymore because I regret it-"

"No no no no, Kagome, stop." He stumbled out of bed, and grabbed hold of her hands. The sight of him topless made her stop rambling for a couple seconds, but she shook herself out of it immediately.

Pulling her hands away, she started speaking again, "There are so many things that you still don't know. I mean, I don't understand this world half as well as you do but there are things that make this feel like it wasn't right and I should have told you but there was so much pressure from your Uncle that I didn't think-"

"Pressure from my Uncle?" He asked.

Kagome couldn't believe she had actually blurted that out. She quickly tried to fix her mistake, "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"No tell me. What did he-"

"Inuyasha-" but before she finished speaking, he interrupted her this time.

"I don't want to pressure you into a relationship or anything because of what's going on with my Uncle. I mean to be honest, because of what's going on I want you as far away as possible so your safe... but for tonight, I just wanted to… be with you." His words being as pure as they were caused new tears to roll down her cheeks, not in sadness but in frustration. "Kagome? Did I say something?"

"No. No." she stepped back towards the door, promptly kicking it. "I hate crying. It's something I swore to stop doing so often after … I just… ugh!" She lowered her head.

"If you need to cry, it's ok." He said. She heard his footsteps approaching her, and felt his calming palms cupping her shoulders. "It shows you care about something, it's okay."

"No!" She broke away again, "It's not okay! It doesn't solve anything! A release of emotions, yes, but what the hell does it solve, Inuyasha?!" She realised she was shouting and that someone _else_ would hear, so after taking a couple deep breaths, she managed to stop her tears and lower her frustration levels."All of this…" she sighed, "and he still has me under his thumb."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, expecting him to be really confused but he didn't. He looked like he was actually releasing something, of all things, "You told me this…"

"Told you what?"

"He's using you to get to me, isn't he? Because I want you to be my mate, he knows I'll behave in any way I can to make sure nothing happens to you." He came really close to her, eyes dangerously serious. "Did he threaten you?"

"I can't… there's nothing I can say-"

"So he did threaten you. I can't believe I waited this long to find out… I'm supposed to protect you!"

Kagome had seriously messed up everything. An angry Inuyasha was one thing, but if Naraku was keeping tabs on his room like she thought he was, he already knew she had messed up and she had no way of knowing what had happened to her family.

Her panic was made anew as she turned and tried the door, but it was locked. "Kagome, what are you doing?" She ignored his question, and pulled at the door frantically. "Kagome, stop."

"Let me out! Let me out of here!" She screamed, pulling and pushing with all her strength, no sense of anything anymore. She'd been through too much, she couldn't stand it any more. She'd betrayed Inuyasha, and she had betrayed her family.

"Kagome, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Then open the door!" She screamed at him, "Let me out! Let this nightmare end, let me go! PLEASE!"

She was so desperate that she didn't care if anyone heard her. Inuyasha must have saw that in her eyes, because now his were filled with internal disappointment, as he broke the lock and let her out.

As she ran, hoping she didn't pass any guards, she looked back once, and really wished they had met under different circumstances.

* * *

Kagome, in the cold and wet of the outside, had managed to make it to her house. All the lights were off and at best she hoped everyone was asleep and all she had to do was check on them, to make sure they were alright, but when she got to the front door, she noticed it was ajar.

Her body started to shake as she made her way in, a scream on her lips as she looked at the red staining the floor boards right in front of the door. She followed the trail up the stairs up to the second floor, where she found her grandpa first. It wasn't all that bad to see him, it looked like he had simply fallen asleep on the steps, but she knew better than that. Next was worse, as she found her mother and Sota wrapped in each other's arms, blood dried up from a puncture to their stomachs. She felt completely sick.

"Kagome, I'm… I'm so sorry." She heard a voice whisper. She turned quickly, arms up ready to fight, but it was only an exhausted Sesshomaru. "I had nothing to do with this, but as soon as I knew I came to help. Rin said-"

"It's fine." She put up a hand to stop him, and tried to not think about the bodies around the house. "Did he have something recording me and Inuyasha?"

"I can't-"

"Did he or didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Right." she closed his eyes.

Kagome was sick of all the shit. She had been sick of it before but now it had gotten to the point where she was not about to go completely overboard with her bad girl streak; Now no-one was left to hurt as all of her family was dead. "Is my motorcycle still out front?"

"Yeah…"

Kagome got really close to his face, her tone no longer willing to deal with all the crime lord nonsense she had been handling up until that moment, "Are you willing to go against your Uncle?"

"What about Rin?"

"This is to save Rin!"

"There's no chance that she won't get hurt. Every time I go against him, he hurts her and she is so strong and so brave that I can't cause her to go through any more than she has to-"

"I have never heard you speak that much, but I am telling you that is utter bullshit. I have a plan, and I know exactly how we can do this so we can get rid of that motherfucking bastard. He is hiding so much more than Rin down there and Kikyo's murder, and we are so going to use that against him. You understand?"

Sesshomaru looked at the dawning murderous intent in the human girl's eyes and complete zeal. He started to realise why his brother liked her stubborn nature, it was infectious and enviable, especially in a situation like theirs.

He didn't want to admit he was scared; If anything went wrong there was a sure certainty that Rin would be killed. Kagome may not have had anything left to lose but he most certainly did, and he had to make sure nothing happened to her.

"I'm in." he said to her, feeling a slight patch of guilt as he asserted in his mind that if there was any chance that Rin would get hurt, he would have to double cross this strong brave girl.

" **Now where's my mother fucking motorcycle."**

* * *

 **Boop :D It was a bit rushed but then again maybe it wasn't :D next chapter coming soon. Read and Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I KNOW THESE ARE LATE! I'M SO SORRY! I CAN'T APOLOGISE ENOUGH! BUT HERE'S SOME JUICY CHAPTERS TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I hope... Tell me what you would like to happen and maybe these will be even better. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Inuyasha stared at the open doorway for a minute before picking up his shirt. He had to speak to someone, do something to take his mind off of Kagome, but when he went to Sesshomaru's room his brother was gone. He had no idea what cbe going on, considering he had only faced the truth about his family a couple hours ago, he had no idea how to begin to put things right…. until he remembered; Rin was there somewhere, under lock and key. He could try and do something about that... if he could only figure out where she was.

Meanwhile, as this was Kagome and Sesshomaru's main goal, as well as taking down Naraku once and for all, they had more of a plan than Inuyasha had. After finding her motorcycle in tact, her and Sesshomaru sat down calmly to talk about what they knew… on the porch, not in the house… as the house was still…

"Naraku's dungeon can't be reached by the elevator and there are five guards down there at all times." Sesshomaru explained. "Rin's being kept in the farther most cell which is covered by a purification barrier that I-"

"-I can get through. I did notice a slight glow when he locked me up before. I didn't see any of the guards get hurt by it or change it. "

"It must be so powerful if it only keeps me out-"

"-buut it doesn't keep Rin in, only the cell does and I think I might have a plan to get her out, but if we do get her out…. Where are we going to take her where Naraku can't find her?"

That stumped the two for a minute. In the silence, embarrassingly enough,, Kagome's stomach rumbled and a thought came back to her. "The graves!"

To his credit, Sesshomaru tried not to look confused, but with everything that was going on… Kagome's family...

"Inuyasha wanted me to meet his parents, and I thought it was weird at first that he wanted our date at a gravesight, but it was a special place in the middle of nowhere. " What triggered the idea was how hungry she had felt when Inuyasha had left her there, by the time Koga picked her up, her stomach was rumbling loud and clear; She tried not to push aside how much she had ruined Inuyasha's perfect night. "I doubt Naraku would visit his brother."

"No… he wouldn't…" Sesshomaru agreed.

"Oh god," Kagome's sense came back as she realised she could have potentially offended the elder Taisho, "I'm sorry. You're mother and-"

"No, it's okay." He assured her, his face not giving anything away, "There are a lot of things Inuyasha doesn't know about my mother. I don't tell him… she wasn't necessarily the most understanding demon and she… well she loved our but didn't show it in the right way. I know why she isn't buried there and I'm okay with it." Strangely, Sesshomaru developed an

amused look, "I can't imagine taking Rin to visit her, but I'm sure father would be more understanding. So you think we should take her there?"

Kagome nodded, still regretting her thoughtlessness. "I think she'll be safe there as long as we aren't followed."

"I'll make sure your not, but if you're going to take her there, I still want her protected when you leave. You'll need to cast a purification barrier around her as to not allow any potential demons in… not even me. It won't be as strong as the one in the dungeon but I'll feel better."

Kagome nodded but started to space out… "I may have gone along with this talk about barriers and stuff because you seem to know what you're talking about, but if you're posing this mission to me, I have to come clean and tell you this is all really strange and I'm barely keeping up…" she trailed off when Sesshomaru reached out to her. It was a shocking thing to happen as she didn't feel like they were really close except in the fact they both wanted to stop Naraku. They hadn't really had any real time to bond, and Sesshomaru seemed so reserved…

"When I first met... Kikyo, I could feel it; her power of protection. It wasn't just the archery that keyed me in but the way she was around her friends… and even with Inuyasha during those final hours of their relationship where she pushed him away… I just knew she had that special power to protect. I can't explain how I know, just… a demon knows…" he got a reflective look on his face, "...and maybe Naraku knew as well. That's why he wanted to stop her from being with him because she was probably the only person who could protect him from his plans. I know you're not her sister, but you are her family and you should be able to do what she could… for Rin."

"I… thank you, Sesshomaru. I'll try."

 **And with that, Kagome could make out a faint smile.**

* * *

"In… Inuyasha?" She whispered, looking up at his face. At first she had thought it was Inuyasha was Sesshomaru and she had tried to push him away as he could have been hurt by the barrier, but it hadn't worked… he had come through anyway, unheeded. "How… how did you..."

"My Uncle… he. uh… he thinks I'm here to mess with you and my brother… because my brother is 'nowhere to be found'."

"You told your Uncle that Sesshomaru is gone?! After everything he's been doing for you these past few days-"

"No no no, it's part of a plan, Rin… I'd never hurt my brother…" This calmed her slightly. "I don't know where he is, but he isn't doing anything for Naraku. As long as he thinks I'll deal with him, Naraku's attention won't be on him anymore."

"Oh… how are you able to get through the barrier?"

"It only keeps out Sesshomaru… and anyone else my Uncle sees as a threat, which isn't me at the moment."

Hope entered Rin's chest, but it was only there for a moment before she saw the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes. She faced the facts herself, "You still can't get me out."

"Where would I take you? Under what pretence could I let you out of the house… Rin, I need a better plan than that."

She nodded understanding, "Well, have you tried calling him?"

"Um… no… actually, my phone has been… confiscated. I can't call Kagome either."

A small smile curved RIn's cracked lips, "It's obvious you care about her, and that she cares about you. When she was down here we had a really nice chat…."

"She was down here?" He asked. Inuyasha had tried not to think about where Kagome had been during his time with the Steel Fang, but knowing she had been down there, even with Rin… who he now had to admit to himself did not look good.

"She wasn't hurt, I promise. She spent a majority of the time looking after me." She coughed, wiping away at her mouth with her already bloodied sleeve.

"God Rin, I should have realised all this sooner."

"You're a good person Inuyasha-"

"But everyone saw it. Everyone but me... and Kikyo…."

"That's not your fault." Rin argued immediately, "You can't blame yourself for that. Now," she slowly stood up slightly wavering but knowing she had to get Inuyasha back on track, "What's the plan for when Sesshomaru comes back?"

* * *

"So you know what you have to do?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded, but then remembered he couldn't see her face.

"You can turn around now." She told him. When he did, his reaction was priceless, for Sesshomaru anyway.

After making their plans, Sesshomaru had suggested Kagome change her clothes, but she couldn't bring herself to go into the house. Instead, telling Sesshomaru everything she needed, he went in instead. He was obviously judging the outfit when he'd come out with it, but on…

"I never expected someone like you to own something like that. Something so… modest."

"I need to show him I mean business. I have nothing to be ashamed of now after he destroyed my dress. If I'm going to get back on his good side, he has to believe it. I have… nothing left to lose. When you bring me into his office, he will."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we have plan B. Do you have my keys?"

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't confusing, but I hope the one thing that's obvious is that both the Taisho's brothers' plans are about ready to clash. Will it be for the best or otherwise? Give me a couple hours and we will see ;) Give us a review so I know your still reading, but thanks for still following the story even if you don't. Love this story. Hope everyone is having good Easter Holidays as well :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally got, I'm working on the next one right now! Hope this is okay :D Life just gets in the way guys, I'm sorry. But here you are:**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

As the day had worn on, and before he had finally gotten Rin, Inuyasha was plagued with the events of the night before. He recalled never loving anything so much in his life; that night with Kagome had been like touching the stars and still getting more even though he didn't deserve it. He loved her… his whole being loved her.

The one thing he was most impressed with was the control over his demon he had shown; there were so many times he could have lost control, so many times he could have done something stupid in the excuse of 'instincts', but because of the rare vulnerable Kagome in his arms, he didn't... and the prize for that was pure bliss.

He didn't mean to let his mind drift off. Even when he got permission to take a hopeful and smiling to see him Rin out of her cell, he thought of Kagome. He kept going over and over in his mind the scene they had in his bedroom when the night was over, trying to imagine what she must have been feeling.

Did she feel like the night before was a mistake? Did she feel like she had betrayed him by pretending to lov- no, he would never believe that. She did care for him, that's why she regretted it all so much. He could tell. The girl had gone from hating him to being in his bed, she couldn't not care at all.

When he entered his father's office with Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagome were already there. He had to hold back his shock at what Kagome was wearing and the completely calm expression his older brother had as he allowed her to lean over Naraku's desk like nothing was the matter. The plan would be derailed if he brought up his recognition of this, so instead he pushed Rin forward.

"Uncle." he addressed his guardian, as well as notifying the others in the room that he had arrived.

As planned, Sesshomaru's eyes went straight to Rin, and the claws Inuyasha had around her throat.

* * *

Sesshomaru held Kagome's wrist as they entered the house just before. They passed a bemused Helen and waited in the elevator until they reached the office floor.

"You ready?" Kagome asked him.

He looked down at her, with her shaky palms and tight dress. He grabbed her hand in a small squeeze before slipping up to hold her wrist. "As ready as we will ever be."

There were no guards in front of Naraku's door, so Sesshomaru thought it was safe enough to simply enter.

"Naraku." he announced himself as he entered, but his Uncle did not look up at his voice.

"Where have you two been?" he simply asked.

"Where do you think, Naraku?" Kagome said aloud, being as sarcastic as she possibly could. Sesshomaru let her go as they planned and she walked up to his desk, leaning down on it ever so slightly. "I went home. The only place I've wanted to go since I  
ended up here."

"I hope Sesshomaru was gone because he went to collect you?"

"Indeed, he did _collect_ me." she spat, causing him to slowly lift up his head from his papers. "From the house of horrors you left for me when I got there."

"I did tell you the consequences of your actions if you did not do as I asked."

"I didn't tell Inuyasha, he figured it out."

"That's not completely true-"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. Thanks to you I have nothing left to lose right? Except Inuyasha of course, so I'll happily be your little puppet if that's what you want." She leaned herself fully onto his desk and began to mess around with a pen, pretending she had no idea her dress was as low as it was and in his direct vision.

Naraku got a confused but enjoyable look on his face, "And what exactly do you think you can do for me now? I already have my youngest nephew under my thumb. I don't need your help, all I have to do is threaten to hurt you."

"Yeah, you could do that… or you could have a bit more control through me, seeing as I'm the only one who can really bring out his inner demon on cue, through words and feelings." she leaned closer to his ear, "And that's what you really want isn't it?"

With those words the door behind them opened, but neither looked up to see who it was. Naraku was enjoying looking at the girl who thought she had any sort of control over him, or herself for that matter.

"Uncle." Inuyasha called as the door shut.

Kagome turned around to Inuyasha's voice. When she saw the young dog demon standing there in the middle of the room, she hid under a mask the happiness welling up  
inside her as she saw Inuyasha's face. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and let loose all the confusing emotions boiling up inside her at that point, but what made her come to her senses was her shock to see Rin out of her cell.

Sesshomaru had noticed the girl immediately of course, his surprise not as well hidden, "Rin?"

"Hey-" her words were cut off, Kagome noticed at the last minute, by Inuyasha's claws at the girl's throat.

Everyone was frozen.

Inuyasha's eyes were on Kagome's very low cut dress which is exactly what she wanted, but then again, so were Naraku's eyes. The dog demon let out a small growl in obvious jealousy, which was exactly what Kagome wanted, but at the same time so did the older Taisho brother, only he was focused on Inuyasha's claws.

"What are you doing?" they chimed together.

"Both of you are doing exactly as I would want you too. Don't fight each other unnecessarily in my office. Come. Let go of Rin Inuyasha and why don't we sit down and talk." Naraku's eyes drifted up towards Kagome's face, which was still openly staring at the dog demon. "Kagome," he interrupted, trying to get her attention, "be a flower and fetch me some brandy." She flinched at his pet name, but she recovered exceptionally quickly, before giving him an alluring smile and walking to his cabinet to grab a glass.

"I hope you two aren't co-operating just to throw me off my guard and manipulate some sort of coup right under my nose..." Naraku mused, accepting the glass from Kagome before she sat down.

Sesshomaru was the one to reply, "No, Uncle. Why would we do that when there are lives on the line?"

"Why indeed…"

The silence thereafter lasted a couple seconds.

"I won't hesitate to kill either one of them." The brothers guardian informed them bluntly, staring at both brothers in turn. "The only way that's going to happen is if you do exactly as I say and… prove your worth, of sorts." when he said those final words, his eyes looked directly at Kagome and he knew this also involved her. "Sesshomaru, I will grant you some time to spend with your mate while we see what Inuyasha is made of."

Kagome looked at Rin who couldn't hide her happiness as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand in what looked like a vice like grip.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, follow me."

* * *

Inuyasha didn't speak to Kagome at all as they followed his Uncle down corridor after corridor. They had taken the route past the cell area Rin had been in, and Inuyasha had gotten tense and stood slightly closer to Kagome, but after they walked away and seemed to  
be going in a different direction, he stepped back. Kagome couldn't figure out why he wouldn't want to be by her side. Of course, the events leading up to this moment weren't great but…

"Here we are." Naraku announced, nodding at the one guard who promptly left. There was one solitary cell at the end of the hall (proving Naraku seemed to have a lot of unnecessary cells). It was too dark in it to see if there was anyone in it, but the growl emanating from it indicated there was. "I had Jorumaru down here only but an hour ago, to prepare him for you." Naraku seemed to be talking to Inuyasha, but his nephew didn't answer.

Kagome squinted but still couldn't make out a figure. She didn't dare step any closer, and it didn't look like Inuyasha was going to either.

"Well are you going to say hello?" Naraku called out, a sick smile aligning his disgusting face. To his words, something erupted out with arms, making Kagome jump. Then there was a voice.

"Well, you finally came down to see me."

 **Kagome's shock was unparalleled.**

 **Inuyasha in comparison was stone silent.**

 **In the cell was the bloody and bruised wolf demon, Koga.**

"You did a number on him Inuyasha, but you didn't quite finish the job and I thought I would bring it back for you." Naraku explained.

"Well, don't just stand there, come say hello." Kagome thought Koga was talking to Inuyasha, but his next words changed her mind, "You even put on that nice dress to say hi." he chuckled, licking his lips.

Kagome looked down at her dress and had never regretted wearing it more. Before she could turn to Inuyasha and try and assess the situation, Naraku pushed her forward with enough force for her to land in Koga's arms just reaching out from the cell. She couldn't help the shriek that erupted from her as he took all his time touching every inch of her body, his eyes on Inuyasha the whole time.

"It must kill you that I got to her first… in every sense." He grabbed her chin and forced a kiss she thought she would never have to deal with again.

In an instant, something else grabbed her and she was yanked back so hard out of Koga's grip, she felt like her head would snap. She was now wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, arms so strong and trembling so violently she didn't dare turn around to look at him.

"Kagome, I want to hurt him." he whispered into her ear. She felt his fangs glance across her ear, and she knew he was fighting his inner demon. She knew if it was let loose, Inuyasha would find some way to kill him.

"I guess it does really bother you that lingering all over her body is the scent of wolf and she'll never be rid of it completely because I had her first." Koga taunted, only riling Inuyasha up more. His growls only became more and more enraged.

Kagome stole a look at Naraku, and just as she expected he was watching the scene unfold with intense fascination. His eyes locked onto hers when he noticed her looking. They screamed, 'What will you do?'

She knew exactly what he wanted her to do, and she regretted her supposed plans to be his puppet as she hadn't really thought. Ever since she'd met the Taisho her better judgement had been in question.

Dread sunk even lower in her chest as she began to shiver back to Inuyasha.

"He still scares me." at her words, the dog demon tensed, slightly stone still as he listened intently. "His hands all over me… I never want that again."

"You're mine." a strange voice growled into her ear now, "He can never touch you again."

A sharp pain encompassed her body before she could realise what it was, and before long she was the one trembling, her throat full of bile and sickness which turned out to be the least of her worries. Everything felt so wrong. She grabbed tightly to Inuyasha as the pain soared from her toes to her head, until she released a loud moan.

"You **are mine** , Kagome."


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next Chapter. It's early :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Inuyasha remembered everything he did this time; every finger he broke, every punch he hit, every scratch that raked pieces of skin and blood all over the cell floor… it brought out something feral in him every time the wolf demon screamed. Later on he would realise this behaviour scared him, not to mention the fear of how Kagome would feel about it… but in that moment he was wild. Nothing mattered. No mistakes, no regrets, his demon was protecting his mate… and it was right.

When it was all over… whenever that was, Kagome was no longer there with him. Maybe she had passed out or… something he couldn't recall, but she really shouldn't have been there for all that anyway. The only person left was a happy Naraku… almost even proud. Before his guardian left, he whispered some encouraging words into his nephew's ear, "That's the way my heir should act when it comes to justice."

The disgust at what he had done caught up to him when he was in the elevator heading up to his room, where the guards told him Kagome would be. The feeling physically stopped him as image after image rewinded in his mind. He had shown no mercy to that demon. Of course he felt that Koga deserved his death… but not the torturous one Inuyasha had given him. No-one deserved that.

When he entered the hallway to his room, all those feelings were washed away as he was assaulted with an unfamiliar scent. It wasn't disgusting or anything but it was overwhelming. It stirred in him feelings he had only felt only in his vivid dreams of Kagome. The scent, and his feelings, pushed him drowsily to the door until he opened it and saw a sleeping, almost lifeless Kagome on his bed. Then the lustful feelings were gone.

"Kagome!" he shouted, running to her and shaking her but she wouldn't wake no matter what he did. He couldn't figure out what was wrong until he tilted her head to face his. Between her collarbone and her neck was a nasty bruise, with remnants of blood and a scary purpling colour coming into it.

His breath came heavy as he remembered what happened before he had even attacked Koga.

 **He had marked Kagome.**

He got up and stepped quickly away from her body with so much disgust, even more than he had felt from even his previous recollections.

He had wanted to mark her, that was true, but as his mate, his lover…. Not his property, something his demon would treat however he wanted too no matter what Inuyasha wanted on the inside. It was an archaic form of protection… the most disrespectful kind for a woman, especially for a woman he cared and respected deeply like Kagome.

He went over and over in his mind how he could have possibly marked her without his knowledge, or had even given her the wrong mark… Then the answer came to him. It was Koga, baiting him, goading him with his words of having her first; everything he had said was possessive… that's what must have triggered for Inuyasha to mark Kagome in such a horrible way.

In all this time, Kagome still hadn't moved on the bed, which caused his panic to increase even further.

"Kagome… this was never meant to happen… God, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over at a sleeping Rin. He couldn't believe she was there with him at all, after coming with a plan… but Naraku had just given her up to him. Of course there was a test involved, but if he needed too he could still get her out of there thanks to what Kagome had thought of. Of course… he would still need Kagome's help, and he had no idea what their test had been and how it had left her-

"I can feel you thinking in my sleep you know." Rin moaned, turning over to him with sleepy eyes. He stared at her for a minute before giving an answer.

She looked better than she had when she had first come up; she'd been able to have a shower and clean off any remaining blood. Her bruises looked better and new clothes helped a lot.

"I have to anticipate things. This situation… it's not safe."

"I think that I, of all people, know how unsafe it can be. It can't possibly be any worse than what I've already gone through. As you explained to me before, we both had pretty good plans of helping each other. Naraku can't figure everything out when so many of us are involved, especially not with the compliant Inuyasha he thinks he has now. He thinks he will follow him completely because he's so 'young and naive' as you demons put it." she shook her head, "I don't understand why you had so much disdain for your brother."

"Well for one thing, his mother showed up after mine." he reminded her bluntly. Her face crumpled in regret and he instantly felt bad. A positive part of their relationship was that Sesshomaru could openly talk to Rin about anything but the negative side effect of this was that he didn't think about what he said and how it would hurt her. His blunt informative nature wasn't something he was used to bothering people. Even after being with her for so long.. "I'm sorry. It does bother me, but I got over that a long time ago, my mother wasn't a good person."

"So it's because he's a half demon?"

"It's just ingrained in me to think of him as less. He can't do as much as a full demon can and that's always going to hold him back in a world like ours."

"So why don't you look after him like any other brother would."

"I am."

She smiled in response at his smart answer, but she was right. There had always been a time where he had pure dislike for his younger brother. It was only recently that he cared about him at all, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly when that change had happened.

"I missed you." She whispered. It took his mind off of the subject, just as she had intended.

"I missed you too." he moved some hair out of her face to reveal the mark he had placed on her neck exactly five months ago. A small pink line embedded with love and devotion that would never be broken if he could help it. "You're my mate for life, and I couldn't be without you for so long ever again."

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Sesshomaru's door opened harshly and I guard he noticed entered.

"What is it?"

"You are both needed in Naraku's office."

* * *

Kagome didn't start to stir until late afternoon time, and during the wait Inuyasha didn't leave the room, but watched over her. The bruise got worse as she lay there, the bite marks becoming ever more potent., which didn't help his state of mind all that much.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's face. Her groggy eyes tried focusing on his face, but all her eyes could look at were his ears, which were flattened to his head. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't reply right away, completely happy that she was finally awake after so long but dreading the conversation he was about to have with her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, no it's fine." She was still confused, he could tell, but he thought 'Why worry her'. "Everything's fine, I'm glad you're awake." He instead grabbed her up in a hug, softly in fact as she could be hurt… or worse; other than the bite he really couldn't tell.

"We go through this every time one of us is bothered by something." she pushed him away weakly, her facial expression as serious as it possibly could be. "Can we make a promise to always tell each other the truth from now on?"

A deep rooted pain began in his gut hearing her words. He wanted so much to make that promise for her sake, but he couldn't under the current circumstances, so he decided to ignore the question.

"Wow Inuyasha, not even giving me a straight answer. Whatever this is, it must be pretty bad then." Her fragile state caused her to put her head back onto the pillow. "I'm not weak you know."

"In all the time I've known you, I've never thought of you like that." he tried to assure her, but now she wasn't listening it seemed.

"This has been a stressful couple of weeks. I've been involved with a crime lord's nephew, who I at first hated but now care for. I've been propositioned by his Uncle to keep the same nephew on edge for some demonic reason I still don't fully understand, just so I could keep my family alive, and along the way I've been involved with the Steel Fang and had breakdown after emotional breakdown, but that's just because I am a woman okay!" small tears came from her eyes, " That doesn't mean I'm weak and that I can't handle things. I can take just as much as you. We came here with a plan to save Rin and by some extension you and now all of that has gone to shit, and my family's dead Inuyasha!" she blurted, full tears now coming down her cheeks.

Inuyasha watched her, unable to bring her into his arms like he so wanted to. The shock he felt knowing she had lost her family was taking a long time to fully go through his system, but what was more important was the fact that this girl, the one he really cared for, was finally broken. She wasn't weak, but by being involved with him… he had destroyed her hard outer shell without even knowing it. It really did hit him hard to know his family was dark and life destroying. He didn't want Kagome to be like this, and if he said anything else… it would only make it worse.

"So tell me what happened." she ordered, angrily wiping away tears. "What happened to Koga?"

He took her hand tightly in his and pulled her chin to face him. "Nothing. He's still down there."

"Why can't I remember what happened?"

"You fainted."

She touched her neck gingerly, and her eyes widened as her fingers felt the swelling of the bruise on her neck. "Was it because of this? What even **happened**?"

"I… Koga… he…" he sighed, and took a deep breath. "I marked you." Her face ripened in shock as she was about interrupt him but he kept talking quickly. "It was jealous of me and petty, and that was not the way I wanted it to happen. I wanted your permission and I wanted it to be out of love and not envy… I can't take it back, but all I can say is I'm sorry."

She was silent for a minute. He was terrified for the few seconds she just stared at him, wondering if she was mad at him, or worse that she didn't believe him. He had never led to her before.

When she did finally speak she looked resigned to her fate, a face he had never seen her make. Kagome was something else, but she didn't just take things, except them.

"So what happens now? Did we pass Naraku's stupid test?"

"Yes. For now, I think we have."

"Thank god, maybe he'll leave us alone for a while."

Inuyasha reached over to hug her finally, his ears still betraying how insecure he was feeling about lying to her. Everything was a lot worse than she knew, but he swore that no other girl would take the weight of trying to protect him from people like his Uncle. He would take care of it all.

He hugged her ever closer. "Yes, maybe he finally will."

* * *

 **Read and Review x**


End file.
